


Small Towns

by shitfanficmeup



Series: Small Towns & Big City Dreams [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bottom Castiel, Domestic, Domestic Violence, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, Growing Old Together, Ice Hockey Player Dean Winchester, M/M, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitfanficmeup/pseuds/shitfanficmeup
Summary: Dean is the star hockey player for his high school. He lives a normal life with his normal family. Castiel is the quiet new kid with a rough family life. When life throws them together will they come out on top or will circumstances dictate their future?





	1. Confessions

“Sammy! You’re going to be late for your first day!” Mary called up the stairs to her youngest son. Sam was nervous to start high school. He idolized his older brother, Dean, who was charismatic and outgoing. He always had a girlfriend, he was always surrounded by friends and was the star of the school’s hockey team.

Sam reluctantly walked downstairs to see Dean and his father, John who was a local cop, already sitting at the table, while Mary finished cooking breakfast. Dean had his varsity jacket on with a plaid shirt, blue jeans and boots on. Wanting to be just like his older brother, Sam also had a plaid shirt on only his was tucked into his khakis. John ruffled his son’s long hair, “Morning Sammy.”

“Morning Dad.” They ate a quick breakfast together before Dean grabbed the keys to his 1967 Chevy Impala, that his dad had given to him for his 19th birthday.

“Let’s go, Sammy. I want to show you where your classes are.” The two brothers piled into the car and were at the school in ten minutes.

Dean looked at Sam’s class schedule and escorted his brother to his first class of the day. “Okay, Sam. This is your English class, I’ve had Mrs. Burkeheart before, she can be strict but if you do your work you’ll be okay. I have to go to Calculus, you have my number, text me if you need anything. See you later buddy.”

  
Walking into his Calculus class, Dean waved to his group of friends who were sitting in the corner, winking at a few girls he had hooked up with on the way. When he reached his friends he flopped down in the hard chair, “Hey guys. Who’s excited for Calculus at 7:30 in the morning? I know I am!” He threw his friends a face that obviously showed he was joking.

His friend Benny was the first one to answer him in his thick southern accent, “Only good thing about this class is Rebecca. Seriously, she’s one of the hottest girls in this school.” Dean, Benny, Charlie, Garth, Jo, and Kevin were all talking and laughing, waiting for class to start when he walked in.

  
He was a skinny looking boy with shaggy, messy black hair. He had on a slightly dingy grey t-shirt and old looking blue jeans, with a well-worn black jacket hiding his thin frame. He didn’t look at anyone when he walked in, choosing a seat in the corner of the room that was closest to the door.

Jo leaned into their circle, “Who’s the new kid?” They all took turns looking at him.

Garth, being the most friendly one of their friend group, stood up and casually walked over to the boy, “Hey man. The name’s Garth.” He held out his hand to the new kid. “What’s your name?”

Reluctantly, the black haired boy shook Garth’s hand, “I’m Castiel.”

  
“Huh, strange name. Well, how about you come sit with me and my friends. The blonde girl is Jo, the redhead is Charlie, the skinny Asian is Kevin, the guy with the full beard who looks at least 30 is Benny and the guy with the varsity jacket is Dean. What do you say?”

Castiel was extremely shy and nervous around new people so he tried to very politely turn down Garth’s offer, “I really appreciate you inviting me to sit with your friends but I’m okay over here… thank you… I’m sorry.”

Garth stood up and smiled, “It’s all good man, I get it. If you change your mind, come on over.” When Garth walked back over to his friends they all asked him a million questions.

  
“What did he say? What was he like? Why didn’t he want to sit with us? Is he weird?” Everyone pestered him with questions… everyone besides Dean.

He was staring at the boy. ‘Castiel… what a strange name.’ That’s when Castiel looked up at Dean. His bright blue eyes intently staring back. His face was strong but thin, he had dark bags under his crystal like blue eyes. His lips were chapped and he had a fading bruise on his left cheek, ‘I wonder what that’s from, maybe this kid is a fighter…’

The rest of Calculus dragged on for what seemed like forever. Dean occasionally stole glances at the new boy throughout the class, not knowing that he was doing the same. When the bell finally rang, Castiel was out of the room before Dean could try to talk to him.

The first half of the day was uneventful when lunch came around, Dean looked for Sam. He found him sitting alone, fidgeting with his backpack, “Hey, Sammy. Why are you all alone? Come sit with us.”

Sam followed his brother to the table where Charlie, Benny, and Garth were sitting. Unfortunately, Kevin and Jo didn’t have the same lunch period as them. “Hey guys, Sammy is going to sit with us for a while.”

All of his friends were quick to welcome Dean’s little brother, knowing he sometimes had a hard time making friends. Charlie started to talk to him about some book as they were both huge bookworms.

Across the Cafeteria, Castiel was sitting alone, not eating. He knew he didn’t deserve food. That’s what his father told him all the time. His mother had gone up to heaven two months ago, leaving him alone at home with his alcoholic father and 4 older brothers, Raphael, Michael, Luke, and Gabriel. Although they had all moved out at his point, so Castiel had to take all of the punches his father would throw. He had grown used to the sting of the punches, the constant, dull pain of the bruises, the emotional pain that came with his father’s harsh word. “Ungrateful, horrible, abomination, faggot, disgusting.”

Dean caught a glimpse of the boy from across the lunch room, “Guys I’ll be right back.” He stood up and walked over to where Castiel was sitting. On the way, he adjusted his jacket and fixed his hair, ‘Wow… he’s stunning— no Dean. He’s a guy, stop. You’re not gay.’ Dean sat down across from Castiel, “Hey, name’s Dean. You’re Castiel right?”

He was met with blue eyes and a confused look, “Yes, I am.”

  
“Well, I noticed you were sitting alone, I thought you’d like some company.”

Castiel didn’t know what to say, why would this amazingly gorgeous guy want to talk to him? “I appreciate that Dean, but you don’t have to. You’d probably rather be with your friends.”

  
“Nah. They can wait. So…Castiel. That’s a mouthful… how’s Cas sound?” Dean tried to ignore the pink blush that spread over Castiel’s pale face, “That sounds nice. Whatever you like.”

Dean’s green eyes stared into Cas’s blue ones, “So, what brings you to Lawrence?”

Cas’s eyes instantly filled with tears, “I’m from Boston but my mother died two months ago… so my father moved us here. Our aunt lives here.” Dean’s heart broke, he reached across the table and put his hand on Cas’s forearm, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to invade.”

When he took his hand back, Cas just shook his head and pushed back the tears, refusing to let them fall, “No, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it. What about you?”

“Well, I’ve lived here my whole life. It’s me and my parents and little Sammy. He’s my brother.” Dean pointed back to his table, picking out his little brother, “I play hockey here. What do you like to do?”

  
“I’m not exactly good at anything.” Dean shook his head, “I hardly believe that. Come on… anything?”

Cas fidgeted with his hands, “I like drawing but I’m not very good at it.” The rest of the lunch period flew by as they talked about their hobbies.

  
Later, Dean and Charlie were walking to their computer class when Charlie stopped and pulled Dean aside. I’m a hushed voice she asked, “Dean, you know I’m hella gay and I’ll always love you but I have to ask… are you gay? Or at least bi?”

Dean started to panic. He had always loved women but sometimes he admires guys, like if they had nice hair or looked like they worked out but he wasn’t … gay. “What?? Charlie no. Come on, seriously?”

Giving him a knowing look the redhead said, “Okay because I’ve seen you look at a lot of girls and you’ve never looked at one the way you looked at Castiel today.”

Dean trusted Charlie, probably more than any of his other friends, especially with this, “I mean… I guess he’s kind of cute but I’m not gay!”

  
“Okay Dean but you know you can like both girls and boys and it doesn’t have to be fifty-fifty. You can like both but still, prefer girls. There’s nothing wrong with that, in fact, I think it’s healthy to admit it.”

  
“I don’t know Charlie… there’s just something about Cas…” She smirked at the fact that they had only talked once and Dean already had a nickname for the new kid, she didn’t mention it though. She knew Dean already had a hard enough time talking about his feelings and her teasing him wouldn’t make it any easier.

They finished walking to class together. The rest of the day flew by and before Dean knew it, it was 2 o’clock, so he met Sam by the Impala and they started to drive home. On their way, they happened to pass by Cas. He was walking with his head down and his headphones in.

Dean couldn’t help but admire how handsome he was. Sam gave his brother a strange look, “You’re staring.” Dean’s eyes snapped back to the road, “What?”

  
“You were staring at that kid.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Shut up Sammy.”

When they got home, Dean quickly got changed for hockey practice and was out the door at 3. The three-hour practice flew by and soon Dean was on his way back home where he knew his family would be waiting for him.

Castiel, on the other hand, was scrambling, he cleaned the whole house, did laundry and cooked dinner, making sure the table looked perfect before his father came home. That’s when he heard the worst sound he could think of, his father slamming the front door. Cas knew he was in for a long night.

His father strolled into the kitchen. He was a tall, muscular man named Chuck, who gave off a very intimidating vibe. As he sat down at the table, Cas served him dinner. All his father said to him was, “How was the faggot’s first day of school?”

Cas looked down at his plate said okay and started eating.

Back at the Winchester’s, a happy silence fell over them as they tucked into their dinner, intermittently chatting about their day. Once dinner was through, Dean took a hot shower to relax his muscles from practice.

Cas took a cold one as their hot water heater was broken … still.

Dean flopped down on his bed and started playing video games online with Benny.

Cas hid in his cold room, hoping, praying that his father would leave him alone. He wasn’t that lucky.

Dean’s mother came in to say goodnight.

Cas’s father questioned him about the dishes.

Dean told Mary he was bi.

Cas said he was going to do it.

Mary held her son’s hand.

Chuck pushed Castiel onto the floor.

Mary hugged Dean.

Chuck punched Cas.

Mary told him he would always be loved.

Chuck told him he was worthless.

Dean cried tears of happiness.

Cas cried tears of despair.

Dean laid in bed that night wondering what Cas was doing.

Cas laid in bed wondering how he could kill himself.

The next day went very much like the last. And so did the day after that, and the day after that. This cycle went on for a few weeks until Cas came into school one day after a particularly bad night with his father.

He had a black eye and walked like he was in immense pain. Everyone whispered about who he could have gotten into a fight with, he didn’t give anyone an answer, including Dean when he asked about it at lunch.

Cas had started to sit with Dean’s friends during lunch, he was still quiet and shy but slowly started to warm up to them. Sam loved him, they talked about books and art and Sam’s freshman year. Dean admired how amazing Cas was with his little brother. But this day, Cas said nothing to Sam he didn’t even look at Dean. 10 minutes before lunch ended, he got up and walked away. Dean started to follow him but Charlie grabbed his hand, “He clearly wants to be alone, just talk to him later.”

Luckily, over the past couple of weeks, Dean had given Cas his phone number. They only texted a few time about Calculus or their friends. But that night around 2:30 AM Cas texted Dean, praying he was still up.

  
C: ‘Are you awake?’

  
D: ‘Yeah, Netflix binge haha. What’s up?’

C: ‘I’m lonely.’

  
D: ‘I think it’s the time of night, I always get lonely around now, too. Btw, what’s up with the shiner? You get into a fight?’

  
C: ‘It’s not a big deal.’

D: ‘You sure? If someone is giving you a hard time, just let me know. I’ll kick their ass.’

  
Cas would love to tell Dean all about his father, about how much he’s hurting. But he just couldn’t, he knew he didn’t have a chance with Dean and telling him about his pathetic life story wasn’t going to help.

  
D: ‘You fall asleep on me? Haha’

  
C: ‘No sorry. Just thinking.’

  
D: ‘About what?’

  
Cas knew he shouldn’t tell him but a thought came into his head. Why not tell him? He was going to kill himself eventually anyway, might as well take a chance.

  
C: ‘…you.’

  
Dean’s heart just about jumped out of his chest.

  
D: ‘Me? What about me?’

  
C: ‘How you’re a good friend… if it’s okay to call you that. And a good brother and how attractive you are.’

  
He knew that last part was probably a mistake. Dean was probably laughing at him, taking a screenshot and sending it to all his friends. Little did Cas know, it was the exact opposite.

  
D: ‘You think I’m attractive? Have you looked in a mirror lately?’

  
C: ‘You think I’m attractive? I thought you were straight.’

  
D: ‘I’m bi. What about you?’

  
C: ‘Very gay… especially for you.’

  
D: ‘I’ve been way too shy to ask, wanna go on a date with me?’

  
C: ‘Yes please.’

  
D: ‘Awesome. How’s tomorrow night at 6 sound?’

  
C: ‘Sounds perfect.’

  
And just like that Dean Winchester had his first date with a guy and Cas had a reason to get through another day.

The next morning, Calculus was slightly awkward. Cas had started to sit with Dean and his friends so when he sent dean a shy smile and sat a little closer to the green-eyed boy, most of their friends caught on right away. They were very supportive, as long as Dean and Cas were both happy, they were happy.

After school, Dean helped Sam as much as he could with homework and then started to get ready for his date. He cleaned out Baby, took a shower, shaved, put on his nicest pair of blue jeans, and a black button up. He decided on a fancier restaurant for their first date so he texted Cas to let him know.

  
D: ‘Hey Cas’

C: ‘Hello dean. Having second thoughts?’

  
D: ‘Hell no. Just letting you know that I’m taking you somewhere nice.’

  
Cas got nervous as he didn’t own many nice clothes, most of them were from his mother’s funeral. He showered and pulled on his black pants, white button up, and a blue tie.

  
Dean pulled up to Castiel’s small, underwhelming house at 5:50. Cas was sitting on his front steps waiting for Dean.

Trying to hide his excitement, Cas walked up to the Impala and slid inside, “This is a very nice car.”

Dean beamed with pride, “Thanks, Cas. You look really nice.” Cas blushes and looked down at his hands, “Thank you, Dean, so do you. So, where are we going?”

Dean shifted the Impala into gear and drove away, “Richie’s, Best Italian food in town.” On the drive there, Dean took his right hand off of the steering wheel and placed it on top of Castiel’s hand, just to test the waters.

Almost without thinking, Cas held Dean’s hand and seemed to relax a bit. Dean absent-mindlessly ran his thumb over the back of Castiel’s hand.

When they finally got to the restaurant, they ordered and talked about everything and anything. The conversation seemed to flow easily, nothing seemed forced or rehearsed. Until their dinners came. Dean tucked in right away, his appetite was insane, but Cas just sat there, staring at his ginormous plate of pasta. Dean nudged his calf with his foot, “You okay?”  
“Yeah, sorry.” Cas picked up his fork and slowly began eating, knowing he didn’t deserve this nice food.

“Get lost in there again?” Cas tilted his head and gave Dean a curious look, “You seem to get lost in your thoughts a lot.”

Cas squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, “I do have a habit of overthinking.”

Dean reached across the table and took his hand, “Well, if you ever want someone to get lost with you, I’d be happy to.”

After they ate and Dean insisted on paying the bill because ‘He asked Cas out so he was going to pay.’ It was still only 8:30 when they left the restaurant so Dean offered to take Cas for a drive.

  
They ended up driving to one of Dean’s favorite places, a clearing in the woods right by a small river. You could see the stars and hear the water flow and hit against rocks. It was peaceful and secluded, like their own little bubble that they could get lost in. At first, they just talked about school and life but soon there was silence between them.

Cas was the one who kissed Dean first. Dean didn’t know what to do, he had kissed lots of girls but this was different. Castiel’s lips were chapped but soft and his stubble gently scratched against Dean’s face. When they both started to relax into the kiss Dean caressed Cas’s face and gently ran his hand through his hair.

Yes, they were two horny teens making out in their car and no, they didn’t care. Soon, they were both aching for more. Cas let his tongue graze Dean’s bottom lip, Dean gladly let him in.

Exploring each other’s mouths made them both hard and uncomfortable. Dean started to squirm looking for any release he could find.

Noticing this, Cas started to palm him through his jeans and laid Dean down on the seat. Not having a lot of room but determined to make Dean feel good, Cas sunk down between his legs and started to take off Dean’s pants, allowing his cock to spring free.

He was a good size, but Cas still easily fit him in his mouth. Dean couldn’t keep his hands out of Castiel’s shaggy black hair as he bucked up into his mouth. His mouth was sucking as one hand jacked Dean off and the other gently rubbed his balls. “Cas…Baby, please. Keep going.”

Dean’s moans filled the car as he came down Cas’s throat. When he was done, they switched spots, “Dean, wait. You don’t have to do anything for me it’s okay.”

  
“What? Don’t be ridiculous, I want to. I’ve just never blown a guy before…”

Cas sweetly kissed the slightly older boy, “I’ll help you. Just relax, trust me, whatever you do with that mouth, I’ll love it.”

With that, Dean took off Castiel’s pants and began to jerk him off. After a few minutes, he slowly began to lick Cas’s head, eliciting a breathy moan from him. “Good Dean, now wrap your mouth around me and try to think about what I did for you.”

It took him a few minutes but soon, Dean had the hang of it and was pushing Cas closer and closer to the edge. Cas swore and tried to grab onto Baby’s seat as he came.

“Well Dean, I can tell you that for your first time, you’re amazing at blowjobs.” Dean slightly blushed and kissed Cas again. They stayed there for another hour, listening to the river flow and being close to each other.

  
Dean brought Cas home by 10 o’clock, his father was home and the light was still on, “Thank you for today, I had an amazing time. I hope you would like to do this again sometime.”

Dean kissed Castiel’s cheek, “Of course I would. I’ll text you okay?” After saying their goodbyes, Cas quietly snuck into his house to see his father passed out drunk on the couch. He went upstairs to take a shower and try to sleep.

When Dean got home his father was still up, “So Dean, where have you been?”

  
“I had a date.” His father seemed to beam with pride, “Who was the lucky lady this time?”

  
“Actually Dad, it was with this new kid. His name is Castiel.” His father went through about a million emotions in thirty seconds, thankfully he landed on one of expectancy, “Oh… that’s nice. Did you have a good time?”

  
“Yeah, he’s really cool. He sits with us at lunch, Sammy and him get along really well, too.” That seemed to make John feel a little better, “Great, I guess you’ll have to invite him over for dinner soon.”

  
The next day when Cas walked into Calculus Dean did something that surprised everyone, he stood up and kissed Cas, in front of the entire class. Everyone just stared but they didn’t care.

“Okay! Everyone take your seats please!” Their teacher said, trying to get everyone’s attention back on her while trying (and failing) to hide her own smile. Once they sat down, Dean leaned over to Cas and whispered, “Wanna have dinner with me and my family this Sunday?”

  
“I would love to if it’s not an inconvenience.”

Dean smiled at him, “You’re never an inconvenience.”

The rest of the week flew by and soon it was Sunday morning. Dean got up early to clean and make sure they had enough food for dinner. He helped his mom cook and around 4 o’clock he went to get Cas.

On the drive home, Dean decided to finally ask him, “Cas? Would you like to be my boyfriend?” Cas blushed and kissed Dean’s cheek, “Yes please.”

As they pulled up to Dean’s house, Cas’s face paled, “Dean, what do I say to your parents?”

  
“Just be you… you’re perfect.”

Dean held open his front door for Cas and they walked inside, kicking off their shoes. Mary greeted them at the door, Cas politely shook her hand, “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Winchester.”

She smiled at him, “Oh please, call me Mary.” She lead them into the living room where John was sitting in his recliner, watching the Sunday football game and drinking a beer.

He didn’t get up but still shook Cas’s hand. “Nice to meet you, name’s John. Castiel, right?”

Cas anxiously shook his hand back, dreading eye contact or anything that could make him angry. He tried to calm his shaking voice, “Yes sir, but you can call me Cas if that’s easier. I know it’s a strange name.”

  
“Okay, Cas it is!”

Dean and Cas sat on the couch and watched the game while dinner finished cooking. When the table was set, they all sat down to a warm home cooked meal, something Cas never got to have. “Thank you so much, Mrs. Wi— Mary. This is amazing.”

She smiled back at him, “It’s nothing, feel free to eat as much as you like and take some home with you. We have enough to feed an army.”

  
“Thank you, you have a beautiful home by the way.” He wasn’t lying. It was clean and warm and open. It was peaceful and light. It felt like home, not just a house. When they had finished eating, Cas insisted on helping Mary clean up.

After the washing up was done, Dean and Cas went up to his room, it was a small but cozy room painted a navy blue color. He had a large bed with a plush plaid comforter on it. They decided on watching old reruns of ‘Friends’. They managed to watch for an hour before Dean’s hands started to wonder. He started to kiss Cas’s neck and rub his sides. “Dean… your parents are home.”

  
“It’s okay. They can’t hear us.” He started to suck on Castiel’s earlobe and grind his hips against him.

Within thirty seconds, they had the door locked and their clothes off. They made an agreement that Cas should bottom considering he had done this before and Dean hasn’t.

Cas laid on his back and Dean grabbed his bottle of lube, “Just go slow, it’s been a while.” After slicking up one of his fingers, Dean slowly pushed it into Cas’s tight hole, their lips hungrily met each other as Dean started to increase the pace before adding another finger. Cas fucked himself down onto Dean’s fingers, “Dean, please. I want you.”

Cas whined at the loss of his fingers but also at the sight of Dean’s beautiful body as he rolled a condom onto his length and slowly pushed into Cas. They started slow, lazily kissing each other and rocking their hips together. Cas tried to suppress his moans as Dean brushed against his prostate.

Dean pulled out of Cas and flipped him over to get a better angle. He wasn’t ready for the messy patchwork of purple and yellow bruises littering Cas’s back. “Baby… what happened?”

Cas had completely forgotten about the beating he had received the other night. Dean quickly flipped him back over again, taking his small face in his hands, “Cas, please. Talk to me.”

  
“My dad has a temper that’s all.”

Rage flared in Dean’s green eyes, “Your father did this to you?!”

Cas looked embarrassed and ashamed, “Can we talk about this later? I just want to forget about it for a little while.”

Hesitantly, Dean agreed and pushed back into Cas. They got lost in each other, even if it was just for a few minutes. Their soft pants and moans filled the room and the feeling of closeness and pleasure radiated through them. Dean thrust into Cas, feeling him get close, he started to stroke his length.

Soon, Cas was moaning and coming all over their stomachs. Feeling Cas clench around him and hearing his name on his boyfriend’s lips, Dean came shortly after him.

After coming down from their highs, Dean disposed of his condom and cleaned them both up. They snuggled up under the blankets and Dean very gently rubbed Cas’s back, “That was amazing baby, but you know we are going to have to talk about this.”

  
“ I know Dean, just… five more minutes please?”

Dean pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s temple, “Okay baby… five more minutes.”

They both accidentally dozed off and woke up to Dean’s mom knocking on his door, “Dean? Open the door.” He jumped up and threw on clothes and so did Cas. Dean opened the door, “Sorry mom. Your amazing cooking must have made us tired!”

He gave her a cheeky grin and she gave him a look that said she saw through his bullshit, “Sure. Be glad I told your dad and I would check on you. Make good choices you two.”

When Mary left, Dean got back into bed and held Cas close against him, “Baby, are we going to talk about this now?”

Knowing there was no way out of it, Cas snuggled closer against Dean’s muscular body, “He was never like this before. He was always kind and loving, then my mother died and everything changed. He stopped being my father and started being a monster. I don’t know what I did wrong, I think it’s because I’m gay too. He always calls me a faggot…” Dean soothingly strokes Cas’s hair, “It will be okay. I’m here now, Baby. I’ll never let anyone hurt you again.”


	2. Injuries

A few weeks had gone by since Dean saw Castiel’s bruised back. They had started calling each other every night, Dean said it was because he wanted to say goodnight but he really just wanted to make sure Cas was okay.

Most nights, Chuck was too drunk or too tired to wail on Cas, he just gave him the occasional insult or slap, nothing Cas wasn’t used to. The more he told Dean, the more Dean wanted to do something about it. He couldn’t let his boyfriend stay at home with his father. He wrestled with the idea of telling his father. One night, the decision was made for him.

  
Dean and Cas had already said goodnight to each other, hung up the phone and were asleep when Chuck burst into Cas’s room and started to scream at his son, “YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! I HATE YOU! YOUR MOTHER WOULD HATE YOU IF SHE WAS ALIVE. EVERYTHING TERRIBLE IN OUR LIVES IS YOUR FAULT! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING FAG!”

He must have been drinking cheap whiskey again. His fists collided with Castiel’s already frail body over and over again. Cas tried to wait him out but five minutes later, Chuck still wasn’t letting up. Cas tried to run away from his father, only to be caught by the collar of his shirt and pulled to the ground.

His father kicked him in the stomach and ribs until Cas was coughing up blood. Chuck started to pace around Cas’s room and throw the few things he had. The lamp next to his bed was thrown against the wall and shattered, so was his mirror and the few picture frames he had- including the only picture of his mother Cas owned.

Chuck went back to beating his son, the hits didn’t stop coming, Cas didn’t want to die, not anymore, he had Dean now. That’s when he heard the police sirens.

  
The knock on the door came shortly after the sirens stopped, “LAWRENCE POLICE. OPEN THE DOOR.” His father got off of him and walked to the front door, Cas tried to get up but couldn’t seem to move.

He heard yelling and scuffling coming from downstairs, he heard two cops voices trying to restrain his father and another voice coming up the stairs, “Hello? Is anyone up here?” The deep voice sounded so familiar.

Cas tried to speak but his voice failed him as well, tears started to stream down his cheeks, as he was convinced he was dying. “WE NEED AN AMBULANCE!”

The officer ran to Castiel’s side and started to check him when he stopped dead in his tracks, “…Cas?” Castiel remembered that voice, it was John Winchester’s. “Oh god, alright son. We got an ambulance coming for you, okay? You’re going to be alright.”

Cas tried to see through the blood and the tears but his vision started to fade, that’s when John grabbed his hand and squeezed it, “No no, come on. Stay awake for me son. Think about Dean. You know he hasn’t shut up about you? Every day he comes home smiling, telling us about you. I’ve never seen him talk about anyone else that way. You stay awake for him, you hear me?” Cas barely manages to squeak out, “Yes sir.”

  
After five minutes of fighting with unconscious, three EMTs were by his side, checking his vitals and assessing the damage. Two of them carried Cas downstairs on a stretcher while the other walked with John, “We will take him to Lincoln Hospital. Come by later to take a statement.”

The last thing on John’s mind was the stupid statement. He jumped into his cruiser and flew to his house.

He ran upstairs to Dean’s room and woke up his son, “Dad, what’s going on? Is everything okay?” Dean sat up in bed and turned on his light, “Cas’s father hurt him. He’s alive but in pretty rough shape. Get dressed, I’ll bring you to the hospital.”

Dean’s world seemed to stop around him, he felt his heart drop and tears fill his eyes. He threw on the first pair of jeans he could find and pulled on his varsity jacket over his white t-shirt.

John drove like a madman to the hospital and when they got there, Dean was the first one out of the car and into the hospital. He ran up to the front desk where a very tired nurse was sitting, “Hi, my name is Dean Winchester, I’m looking for Castiel Novak.”

It was obvious from her face that she pitied Cas. “He’s getting some x-rays done. He is stable for now, why don’t you have a seat in the waiting room and as soon as he is settled back into his bed, I’ll come get you, okay?”

  
“Okay, thank you, ma’am.” Dean reluctantly sat down in the comfortable waiting room chairs, a few seconds later, he saw John walk into the hospital and over to him, “What did the nurse say?” “She said he is getting x-rays now, and when he’s back in his room I can go see him.”

Dean’s green eyes filled with tears, “Dad… what happened?”

John sat down next to him and put his arm around his son’s shaking shoulders, “We got a call for a domestic disturbance, the neighbors called it in. When we showed up to the house Cas’s dad answered the door. He was drunk and started to fight with the two other officers who responded with me. I went upstairs to find who he was fighting with. I walked into Cas’s room and he was laying on the ground. Did you know that this was going on?”

  
“Yes… Cas told me he was okay though… Dad, is this my fault?” Dean couldn’t hold back the tears anymore.

“Listen to me, this is not your fault. We are going to help him, okay?”

Thirty long minutes later, the same nurse came to get them, while escorting them to Cas’s room she turned to Dean, “He’s been asking for you and somebody named Gabriel.”

  
“That’s his brother. I can get his number and call him.” When they reached his room, Dean didn’t want to believe his eyes. His boyfriend’s face was bruised and swollen, he had cuts and bruises all over his neck and arms, with a cast on his left hand. Dean was by his side before Cas could blink.

Dean held his good hand and fussed over him, “Baby… I’m so sorry. I’m here now, I love you. I’m here.” Cas managed to crack a smile, “I love you too, Dean.” Although the circumstances weren’t good, that was their first ‘I love you.’

Cas turned to face John, “Thank you, sir.”

John gave the beaten boy a sad smile, “We will figure everything out, don’t you worry.” John left to call Mary and the station to let them what was going on.

  
When Dean and Cas were alone again, Dean gently kissed him, “Your father will never hurt you again, I promise.”

Cas was eternally grateful that Dean was with him but he wanted to talk to his brother and let him know what was going on. “Dean, can I please borrow your phone?”

Pulling his phone out of his back pocket, Dean handed it to Cas. He typed in Gabe’s number and waiting for him to pick up. Dean could hear Gabe’s voice through the phone, “Whoever this is, it’s 3 in the morning… this better be good.”

  
“Gabe, it’s me.” Instantly recognizing his younger brother’s voice, Gabriel changed his tone, “Castiel? What’s wrong?”

  
“I’m in the hospital… dad lost it…” The tears started to stream down Cas’s face, Dean tightened his grip on his boyfriend’s hand and gently stroked his arm. “I’m okay, can you please come? I’m at Lincoln Memorial Hospital in Lawrence.”

They talked for a few more minutes before Cas hung up. He couldn’t hold back his emotions anymore, he turned and laid his head on Dean’s arm and sobbed until there was nothing left in him. Once Cas was asleep, Dean finally let his eyes close.

They woke up to a man clearing this throat, “So, you’re Cassie’s boyfriend?” Gabe’s mischievous smile quickly faded when he started paying attention to his baby brother’s state of health, “Cassie, what happened man?”

Dean started to see a side of his boyfriend he hadn’t seen before, “Don’t call me that again. Mom used to call me that. It’s Cas now.”

Gabe defensively put his hands up, “Okay kiddo, Cas it is then. I’ll ask again, what happened?”

  
“I told you, Gabe! Dad got drunk! Again!” Dean was very confused, what happened to his sweet boyfriend? The rage that filled his eyes, changed his face. He didn’t look like the same person he was moments ago.

“Cas…Baby. Relax, it’s okay.” Dean started to rub his arm, trying to calm him down. Cas took an audible breath, “I’m sorry Gabe, I’ve just been through a lot since you left.”

  
“I didn’t have a choice!” Cas started crying again, “YOU DID AND YOU LEFT ME! ALL I WANTED WAS MY BIG BROTHERS!” After a minute of silence, Gabe responded, “I know. I’m sorry Cas, we should have been there for you. I’m here now.”

  
Dean decided to go for a walk to give the brothers some time to talk and catch up. He went to get a coffee and sit in the waiting room.

Twenty minutes later, Gabe walked past him. “Gabriel! Hey, everything okay?”

The blonde walked over to where Dean was now standing, “Yeah… do me a favor? Take care of Cassie but just so you know… kid’s a mess. Always has been. Always will be.”

That angered Dean, who the hell was he to say something like that? “CAS is perfect just the way he is. If you have a problem with him don’t bother trying. I will be there for him. With or without you.”

Gabe and Dean both walked separate ways. Gabe went to catch a taxi and a Dean went to be with his love.

  
When Dean walked back into Cas’s room, his beautiful boyfriend had his head in his hands and tears streaming down his face. His breathing was shallow and quick, his whole body was shaking. Dean’s heart broke at the sight. “Oh, baby… I’m so sorry.” Dean quickly walked over to Cas and sat on the hospital bed with him, pulling him into his arms.

  
“Everything’s okay, I got you Cas, I’m here. It’s okay shhhhh baby, I got you.” Dean started to rub Cas’s back and rock him gently, “Deep breaths. In and out. Match your breaths with mine. Good boy, I got you.” Eventually, Cas’s breathing started to even out, Dean didn’t let go of him, “I’m here. I’ll always be here for you.” They stayed like that all day.

  
Cas had a fractured wrist, broken ribs, a bruised liver, and many bone bruises. Dean wished he was an angel so he could take Castiel’s pain away.

During the two weeks, Cas was in the hospital, Dean spent almost every day with him but eventually, his mother made him so back to school. When he wasn’t in class, he was by his boyfriend’s side.

Before Dean went back to school, he got Cas a nice sketchbook and beautiful colored pencils. At school everyone asked where Cas was, not wanting the whole school to know what Cas’s father had done to him, Dean just said he had a bad virus.

Dean visited Cas every day and stayed in the hospital every other night. When he came back to visit, Cas would show Dean what he drew that day. Some days he would draw silly comics that made no real sense, but there were days when Cas would draw beautiful, rolling landscapes without one detail missing. Some days, Dean would sit and just watch Cas draw. He would stare at the blank paper for a while but when he eventually decided what to draw, nothing could stop him. Dean kissed his cheek, “Not very good at it my ass…”

  
Two weeks later, most of his bruises had healed, Cas only had the cast on his left wrist. He started to stay with his aunt, Amara. She was a nice lady, she did have a few issues but was a hell of a lot better than his father, who by the way, got 2 years in jail for aggravated assault, technically it wasn’t child abuse as Cas was eighteen years old.

Speaking of which, since they were both adults, Mary and John would let Cas sleep over some nights, understanding the trauma he just went through. Eventually, Cas started to go back to school, the first few days were difficult but quickly everything got back to normal when people started to leave him alone.

When Dean would go to hockey games, Cas often went with him. They had become inseparable. Every time Dean scored a goal Cas would be the loudest one in the audience, he was Dean’s personal cheerleader.

  
One day their high school, the Gladiators, were playing against the Bulldogs. First quarter and Dean had already scored one assisted goal, that’s when he heard it, “Faggot.” He snapped his head up and decided the best way to deal with the homophobe on the other team was to win the game.

By the end of the third quarter, the score was 3 to 0-Gladiators. The players started to skate back to their benches when Dean ran into the same player that had insulted him earlier, “Hey Winchester, that your boyfriend sitting over there? Ha. I knew the rumors were true. You really are a fucking faggot!”

Without thinking, Dean jumped on the kid, ripped off his helmet and started beating the hell out of him. John, Mary, Sam and Cas all looked shocked. The two coaches and the referee rushed over to Dean and the other boy, “WINCHESTER! GET OFF OF HIM NOW!” They ripped the two teens off each other and escorted them away from each other. Dean’s coach asked him what happened and when Dean told him, his coach looked just as mad as Dean felt.

Dean and the other player, Brice, were both benched for the rest of the game because of unsportsmanlike conduct. The Gladiators won the game and when Dean walked over to Cas he grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss, Cas ran his hand through Dean’s sweaty hair. Brice started to say something but Cas flipped him off and kept kissing his boyfriend. They didn’t know it but John managed to take a picture of them kissing with Cas’s middle finger in the air… that one was definitely getting framed.

  
A few days later, his aunt Amara has taken Cas out shopping as he needed some new clothes and it was the only thing she really liked doing. While they were shopping, she made him try on ripped black skinny jeans and a baggy grey sweater that hung off of him in all the right ways, “Oh your boyfriend is going to LOVE this. Trust me!”

He decided to test her theory the next day. He walked into Calculus with his new clothes on and his hair messed up just the way Dean likes it. When Dean laid his eyes on him it felt like all the air had been sucked out of his lungs. “Wow baby, you look great. New clothes?”

  
“Yeah, Amara and I went shopping yesterday.” When he turned around to sit down, Dean couldn’t help it but his eyes wandered to his boyfriend’s ass. These pants made it look amazing.

Halfway through an extremely boring Calculus class due to having a sub who had no idea what to do other than give them a worksheet, Dean decided to send Cas a text.

  
D: ‘Did I mention that I really like those pants?’

  
C: ‘Oh yeah? What do you like about them?’

  
D: ‘They hug your tight ass perfectly and holy shit… your legs. You gotta show those things off more often baby.’

  
C: ‘You really think so?’

  
D: ‘Do I really think so? Ask my fully hard cock if I think you look hot right now.’

  
C: ‘Speaking of which, when was the last time we fooled around?’

  
D: ‘Way too long ago. A week?’

  
C: ‘I think almost two weeks. We’ve been so busy with studying and other stuff. We need to change that.’

  
D: ‘What were you thinking?’

  
C: ‘Nothing special… just you slowly opening me up until I’m begging for your thick cook up my ass. You fucking me until I’m screaming your name. Me laid out under you, begging for you to fuck me into the mattress… just the way you like it.’

  
D: ‘ Third-floor bathroom. Now.”

  
Cas asked to go to the nurse which the sub answered with an uninterested grunt. A few minutes later, Dean announced that he was going to go check on Cas because of his virus, another unintelligible noise came from the sub. Dean ran up the stairs, two at a time until he got to the third-floor boy's bathroom, which nobody ever used because it was so out of the way.

Cas was already there, sitting on the counter. Dean locked the door behind him and turned to Cas with an almost predatory look in his eyes. “Holy shit, Cas. I need this so bad.” He stalked over to his boyfriend where he ran his hands through his already messy hair, lightly tugging at it while he kissed him.

Cas moaned against Dean’s lips and wrapped his legs around Dean’s back. Dean started to kiss down Cas’s neck, lightly sucking and nipping at his skin, leaving soft purple bruises in his path. Dean swore to himself that those were the only bruises to ever be on Castiel’s skin again.

  
Dean started to push Cas’s sweater up with one hand and play with his hard nipples, while the other hand unbuttoned his jeans. Cas slid off the tight pants as Dean sucked on one of his fingers. When his middle finger was wet, he slowly began to push it into Cas’s tight hole.

Cas let out a loud moan, while Dean loved hearing him, 8:10 in the morning, in school, wasn’t the place for it. Dean took off his leather belt, folded it once and put it in Cas’s mouth, “Bite down and be quiet. I’ll take you somewhere later where we can be as loud as we want. You know, seeing you with a gag give me all sorts of ideas for when we get home.”

When Cas was comfortable with one finger, Dean pushed another one in, scissoring them, pushing against Cas’s walls. Cas moaned and whimpered against the belt as Dean kept finger fucking him. Dean spit in his free hand and used it to get his cock wet. He pulled Cas to the edge of the counter and slowly slid into his boyfriend. The feeling was overwhelming.

Cas didn’t want to go slow, “Please Dean, fuck me hard.” Dean didn’t have to be asked twice, he slid his cock almost all the way out of Cas’s ass and slammed back into him. The sound of their skin slapping together, Dean’s soft pants and Cas’s muffled moans were the only sounds that filled the bathroom.

The feeling of Dean fucking him as hard as he could and the chance of being caught by any faculty member who had keys to the bathroom pushed Cas closer to the edge. Dean slammed against Cas’s prostate as he came hard into his ass, which was all Cas needed to finish. He came untouched all over his stomach, throwing his head back as he shook through his orgasm.

When they were both overly sensitive, Dean pulled out and started to clean them up, peppering sweet kisses all over Cas, “I missed that baby.”

“I missed it too, Dean. I guess I’ll have to wear these pants more.”

Dean helped him off the counter and wrapped him in a hug, “I love you so much, Cas.”

“I love you more.”

  
When they got back to the classroom, Charlie punched Dean’s arm and whispered, “You little horndog! You couldn’t have waited until after school!”

Dean rubbed his sore arm and whispered back, “OW! Why aren’t you yelling at Cas?” Charlie scowled at him, “Because he is a sweet angel bean and you sir, are a deviant!”

  
That night, Dean had hockey practice, as he got ready, he called Cas, “Hey baby, what are you up to?” He could hear Cas’s beautiful smile in his voice, “Helping Amara with a few things around the house then studying for my history exam tomorrow. What’s up?”

  
“Ew, well I have practice now. Wanna grab some dinner later?” Cas thought for a minute before answering, “I would love to but I really need to study.”

  
“Then I’ll bring some take out over!” Dean knew that Cas was rolling his eyes at him, “When have you ever let me study? The only thing I’ll end up studying is you.”

Dean let out a laugh as he threw on his converse, “Damn! Foiled again! Alright, baby. I’ll let you go, I have to go to practice. I’ll text you later. Love you.”

  
“I love you too, Dean Winchester.” Dean said a quick goodbye to his parents and left for practice at 2:45, he was usually done by 5. But when 5 o’clock rolled around, Cas hadn’t heard from Dean.

He gave it another twenty minutes as practices sometimes ran a few minutes long but when Dean still hadn’t texted him, he started to worry.  
C: ‘Hey Dean.’

  
Five minutes later.

  
C: ‘Dean… you’re starting to worry me.’

  
Ten minutes later, he finally answered.

  
D: ‘Rink pakfking lot. Caime get me oleos.’

  
Cas threw his jacket on and took Amara’s car, he flew to the skating rink praying his boyfriend was okay. When he got there, he felt his heart stop.


	3. Moving Onward and Upward

When Castiel pulled into the skating rink parking lot, his head lights illuminated the ground where he saw his love laid out on the pavement. His face was bloody and he was in a fetal position. Cas threw he car in park and ran over to Dean, kneeling by his side, “Dean! Oh my god, what happened?”

  
“That guy from the last game, Brice. He was practicing today. He saw me and him and three of his friends jumped me. I think my ankle is broken.”

Cas turned his attention to Dean’s right ankle. It looked swollen and purple. “Do you need an ambulance?”

  
“No baby, but the hospital is probably a good idea. I’ll call my dad.” Cas helped his injured boyfriend up, “No it’s okay, I drove my aunt's car.”

Dean looked at Cas with wide eyes, “You what? I didn’t know you could drive.” After helping him into the car and getting them both buckled, Cas threw his aunts old Cadillac in reverse, “I can’t.”

  
To put it nicely, the ride to the hospital had Dean fearing for his life. Cas stepped way too hard on the gas and the breaks and he was all over the road.

Dean clung to the door, “When I get better, I’m teaching you how to drive.” Once again, Dean and Cas were in Lincoln Memorial Hospital.

Funny enough, when they limped through the doors of the hospital, the same nurse greeted them. Cas was basically carrying Dean to avoid him putting weight on his ankle. The nurses put him in a wheelchair and carted him off to check on him.

Cas went to sit in the waiting room as Dean had weeks earlier. While he was waiting, he called John, “Cas?! Have you heard from Dean? He’s usually home by now.”

  
“Something happened. He got jumped, he’s okay though.. Could you please come to Lincoln?”

He could head John shuffling around on the other end of the phone, “On our way.”

About ten minutes later, Mary, John, and Sam ran up to Cas who’s hands were shaking. Mary wrapped him in a tight hug, “I know Cas. He will be okay.”

  
Soon a nurse came in to get Dean’s family. “He has a broken ankle and a slight concussion. He said somebody named Brice had jumped him.”

John’s face was filled with rage while Mary’s were filled with worry. When a different nurse came to get them she said that only Dean’s immediate family could see him. Leaving Cas sitting alone in the waiting room.

  
A while later, Sam came walking towards him. Cas didn’t notice as he had his head buried in his hands. Sam placed his small hand on Cas’s shaking shoulders, “Cas?” He snapped his head up to look into Sam’s brown eyes, “Hey Sammy. How is he?”

  
“He’s really upset… mom and dad asked me to come get you.” Quickly Sam and Cas walked towards Dean’s room where the older boy had tears streaming down his face. Mary and John were trying to console their son, but nothing was working.

When Dean saw Cas he held out his arms like a small child. Dean was always the strong, charismatic guy who seemed to have it together but right now he was scared and wanted to be held. Cas walked towards the bed and positioned himself sitting behind his boyfriend, who buried himself against Cas’s body.

Cas held him tight and shushed him, “It’s alright Dean. I’m here, don’t worry. Everything is going to be fine.” Mary sat on the foot of the clean hospital bed and stroked her son’s unbroken leg.

  
Dean tried to speak through sobs, “The doctor said the way my ankle broke… I may never be able to play hockey again…” Everyone shared the same heartbroken look but nobody knew what to say to him.

Surprisingly, it was Sammy who found the right words to comfort his older brother, “Even if you could never play hockey again, you’ll still be the best brother I could ever ask for.”

  
The Doctor came in to explain how it was “very unlikely” that Dean would play hockey again. Everyone started to get teary eyed but Cas tried to stay positive, “Very unlikely… but not impossible.”

Cas was determined not to let some stupid homophobic asshole get in the way of his boyfriend’s dreams. Brice had been detained and arrested for a hate crime, he didn’t know that there were security cameras outside of the rink that captured everything.

  
Dean was out of the hospital by the next morning. Mary and John decided to let Cas stay with them for a while, he did go to school but most of the time he was with Dean.

The four weeks he had on the cast were very long and very stressful. If there was one thing Dean hated it was sitting still. Cas tried to occupy him with games and his friends but nothing calmed his nerves like playing a fast-paced, intense game of hockey.

One day, Charlie, Benny, and Garth all came over to try and cheer up Dean but his friends seeing him bed bound did little to help. After a few hours, they said goodbye and told him to get well soon.

Not only did they leave but so did Dean’s parents, they wanted to take Sammy out for dinner but Dean was too much of a mope to go. Cas was tired of seeing Dean’s grumpy looking face, he told Dean he was going to take a shower and he would be back in a few minutes.

  
In the shower, Cas took the time to stretch himself out. Slowly pushing one finger inside of his tight hole, then another and scissoring them. By the time he was stretched, he was rock hard.

To surprise Dean, he bought some lacy panties that honestly, made his ass look fantastic. After his shower, Cas pulled on the panties and wrapped a towel around his waist. When he walked back into Dean’s room, he locked the door and cleared his throat, “Dean?” He just kept staring at the TV, a little louder Cas tried again, “Dean?” Still nothing.

Cas walked over and turned off the TV, “What Cas?!” Cas was a little offended by his boyfriend’s harsh tone but he knew that it wasn’t him he was upset with, just the circumstances.

  
“Well… I do have this little problem.” Cas dropped the towel exposing his lacy red thong that perfectly outlined his hard cock. Dean immediately started paying attention, “I’m all stretched and horny but my boyfriend is being a little bit of an asshole… any idea what I should do?”

Cas turned on his heels, giving Dean just enough of a view of his ass and sauntered to the other side of the room. “You see… my boyfriend has been really moody lately so I decided to stretch myself out in the shower and I put on these panties that I think he would really like but apparently the TV is a lot more interesting than me.”

  
“Holy shit, you’re right, your boyfriend is an asshole.” Cas walked back over to the bed and carefully took off Dean’s sweatpants, being careful not to hurt his ankle and he slid off his shirt. When Dean was naked, Cas got up and walked over to his backpack where he had a bottle of Astroglide, it was a lot nicer than the cheap stuff they usually had to use.

Cas applied a generous amount to Dean’s stiff cock and straddled him, Dean put his hands on Cas’s hips. “Are you sure you want this? I could always turn the TV back on for you.”

Dean blushed, “God no. I’m so sorry I’ve been acting like this. Please, baby, you look so hot right now.”

  
Cas started to take off his panties when Dean stopped him, “No no no. Those stay on.”

Cas moved them to the side and gave Dean a hot kiss on his mouth, “Whatever you want.” Dean let out a loud moan as his cock slid into Cas’s perfectly stretched ass. He tightened his grip on his boyfriend’s hips as Cas started to slowly fuck himself on Dean’s cock.

Cas closed his eyes and whimpered, “Dean, your cock feels so good. You’re so huge, I love it so much.” Dean started to buck his hips up into Cas, who responded by taking all of Dean in him and grinding himself down, hitting his prostate with every rotation of his hips. The noises that came out of the both of them were unholy. Cas rode Dean until they couldn’t take it anymore.

  
While protecting his leg, Dean flipped them over so he was on top of Cas. He fucked his boyfriend hard into the mattress, Cas was moaning and screaming out Dean’s name. Seeing Cas look like a complete mess, hair disheveled, his tight lacy panties getting soaked with pre-cum, eyes clamped shut, moaning and taking all of Dean’s cock in his perfect ass, was enough to send Dean over the edge, he grabbed Cas’s soaked cock and gave it a few pumps as he continued to slam into his boyfriend, they both came hard. It took them a few minutes to come back from their highs.

Dean collapsed next to Cas and looked at him lovingly, “I’m so sorry I’ve been treating you so terribly baby.” Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it, “You’ve been going through a lot and I promise we will work together and have you playing again in no time.”

  
After the four weeks of healing were done, the doctor told Dean to keep his ankle wrapped but he could start to do some physical therapy for it.

At first, Dean was resistant to working on the exercises the doctor gave him but after some convincing from Cas, he gave in. Cas sat with him every day, supporting him and helping him do some exercises.

When Dean went to the gym to get back into playing shape, Cas would go with him. After a checkup with the doctor, who was very surprised at the progress Dean had made, he told him he could try, very slowly, to start skating again. Dean was ecstatic but admittedly nervous. He didn’t want to run into any of their friends or other players, he needed to focus. John managed to convince the manager of the skating rink to stay open for two hours after closing (The only reasons he let this happen was John was a cop and he felt awful about what happened to Dean).

  
John dropped Dean and Cas off and told them he’d be back in two hours to close up. Dean laced on his skates as he tried to hide his smile but he couldn’t hide it from Cas who pressed a kiss to his head, “I missed that smile, my love.”

Cas sat on one of the benches and watched as Dean took his first steps back onto the ice. He put a hand on the wall to support himself, just like he had as a child when he was first learning to skate. Dean’s first steps back on the ice were wobbly and slow, but as teenage boys do, he got cocky and tried to go too fast, resulting in him falling on his ass. Cas cringed but didn’t say anything, he knew Dean was physically fine and just needed time to practice. Cas pulled out his sketchbook and started working.

Occasionally, Cas would hear Dean hitting the ground followed by expletives, some hushed, some yelled. But after he fell, Cas always heard the sound of him starting to skate again.

The last time Dean fell, Cas didn’t hear him get up, he looked up to see Dean sitting in the middle of the rink, with his knees pulled into his chest, crying. Cas got up and tried his best to walk on the ice towards Dean. “Dean? Are you hurt?”

He just shook his head, “Do you want to be done for today?” He nodded yes.

“Okay love, but you have to stand up and skate to the gate, you can’t end on a bad note.” Cas carefully stood up and helped Dean stand the best he could. Together they made their way to where Cas was sitting before.

As Dean took off his skates, Cas gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, “It’s the first time you’ve skated in a month and your ankle is still weak. Give it time my love.” Dean kissed him back, “I’m so lucky I have you, baby.”

  
Every other day Dean and Cas or Sometimes Dean and Sam would practice skating. Every day, Dean fell less and got more comfortable. Eventually, he felt good enough to start practicing during the hours the rink was supposed to be open, then he went back to team practice.

They gladly welcomed him back, they had done alright without him, but they did amazing with him. Dean started to go back to school and try to catch up on his studies, Cas helped him a lot with that too. His friends were happy to see him and, relieved that Dean was starting to act like his old self again. His coach and doctor decided that for the rest of the season Dean shouldn’t play but he could still go to practices, he was happy with that.

  
Everyone was so relieved that Dean was back to skating, school, and driving the Impala. His parents weren’t too happy with the slight squeak of the waitress or the occasional moan coming from their son’s room, but they were happy that Dean was feeling back to his old self.

  
And as promised, one morning he called Cas, “Good morning my sweet baby.” He was smiling from ear to ear when he heard how Cas’s voice was thick with sleep, “Mmhmm, good morning, Dean.”

He missed waking up with Cas, how he was slightly grumpy but nothing a few kisses couldn’t fix, how his hair was an absolutely wild mess but smelt like his lavender shampoo, how he always tried to drag Dean back to sleep. “It’s time to wake up… I have a surprise for you today.”

  
“A surprise?” Dean chuckled, knowing Cas was excited from his voice, “Yeah we are going to take a little trip. I’ll be by to get you in a half hour. I love you so much.”

  
“I love you more.” Cas quickly jumped out of bed and got into a shower. Once he was done, he threw on blue jeans, a black t-shirt and one of Dean’s flannels with his black jacket over that. A few minutes later, Dean beeped once outside his house. Cas happily ran towards the car, sliding into the front seat to be greeted with a kiss, “Hey Baby!”

  
“Hi Dean, so… where are we going?” Dean pointed into the back seat where a cooler with drinks and sandwiches, a pillow and a blanket were sitting, “We are taking a little road trip to Sioux Falls, South Dakota.”

Cas pulled a very confused face, “What’s in Sioux Falls?”

  
“My uncle Bobby. Well, he’s not really my uncle but he’s a family friend.” As Dean drove he started to tell Cas all about Bobby but he never really told him why they were going. Three hours later they pulled into Singer’s Salvage Yard.

Dean pulled up to an old looking house and parked the Impala. They stepped out of the car and Dean knocked on the door. They were greeted with an old, stout, surly looking man with a beard and a baseball cap. He pulled Dean into a hug, “Dean, oh it’s nice to see you son! This must be Cas!”

Very awkwardly he hugged Cas as well, “It’s nice to meet you, sir.” Cas said, without making eye contact.

  
Even though Dean had helped bring Cas out of his shell a little, he was still very shy about meeting new people, especially men. Bobby knew the look, his father had wailed on him when he was younger too, understanding what Cas was feeling, he lowered his voice a bit, “It’s nice to meet you too, Dean’s told me so much about you. Well boys, come on in. We can discuss how we are going to do this.”

Cas looked from Bobby to Dean, “Do what?” They just laughed. “We can take one of the sedans to the school parking lot, it’s Sunday so it will be empty.”

  
“Sounds good, Bobby. I’ll go pull one up.” Dean gave Cas a kiss on his head and walked back outside to pick out a car, leaving Cas and Bobby alone. “So, Cas. Tell me, Dean been treating you right?”

  
“O—of course, he has sir. He makes me very happy.” That seemed to be the answer Bobby wanted judging by his smile.

“Good. Look, son, I know the look, okay? My father would beat me too. I just want you to know that it gets better.”

Cas shyly looked up at the man, “Thank you, Bobby. It means a lot. I’m just glad I have Dean. I love him so much.”

  
“Well, let me tell you something boy, I’ve known that he wasn’t straight for a long time and any guy who could make him admit that is a keeper.”

They talked for a few more minutes before Dean came strolling back in, “Talking crap about me in here?” They both laughed, “Course not Dean, so what car did you pick?”

Dean tossed Cas a pair of keys, “I actually changed the plan a little. Red and white 1989 Ram truck. Doesn’t need too much work and I think Cas will love it.”

Cas tilted his head and squinted at Dean and Bobby, “What are you two talking about?” Dean walked over to Cas and swung his arm around his shoulders, “Well Baby. I told you I was going to teach you how to drive, now seeing your driving there’s no way in hell I’m letting you drive my baby.

However, Christmas is in two weeks and I thought a truck would be a nice gift for you, driving lessons included.” Cas pulled Dean in for a sweet kiss. Bobby cleared his throat, “If you two are done sucking face, I believe Cas needs to learn how to drive.”

  
Ten minutes later, Cas was behind the wheel, Dean was in the middle and Bobby was next to Dean. They were in the middle of the high school parking lot, “Okay, just gently step on the gas.”

The car barely moved, “A little more.”

The truck lurched forward, “…maybe not that much.”

Cas shot his boyfriend a harsh look, “Shut it.” After an hour of getting used to the parking lot, Cas could smoothly stop, start and steer the truck. Bobby told him to take a left onto the street.

They drove until they found a gas station where they taught Cas how to fill up his truck. The ride to Bobby’s was uneventful but still nerve-wracking. When they pulled up to Bobby’s house, Dean turned to Cas, “Don’t worry baby, you’ll get used to it. Bobby is going to drive the truck back home with us because he wants to visit my parents and we will drive the Impala back, Well… I’ll drive the Impala back.”

Cas rolled his eyes but gave his boyfriend a kiss anyway.

  
On the drive home, Cas curled himself up in the blankets and laid his head on Dean’s shoulder and fell asleep. Dean couldn’t help himself, he snapped a few pictures of Cas on his phone, he looked like an angel.

  
Back in Lawrence, Bobby greeted Mary, John, and Sam with open arms while Cas and Dean went to give Cas a little more practice with driving. While Cas was puttering along Main Street, Dean casually started a conversation, “Cas… it’s almost Christmas, then before you know it it’s going to be graduation. Any plans?”

They had talked about their dreams in life before but those were dreams, not reality. “I want to help people.”

Dean smiled and put his hand on his boyfriend’s leg, “I know but what career? Doctor? Nurse? Teacher? Therapist?”

Cas thought for a minute, “I think I would like to be a teacher. Helping kids, especially kids who have had problems in the past… like me.” Dean had sympathy for Cas, he had been through a lot and stayed fairly positive through everything. “Speaking of that. You doing okay?”

  
“Yes Dean, I’m happy with you.” Dean shook his head, “Go to the clearing.” Cas drove to the clearing in the woods that they went to on their first date, only now there were no sounds. The snow covering the ground was untouched and peaceful.

As Cas put the truck in park, Dean took Cas’s cold hands in his, “In the past six months you’ve been through hell. I don’t expect you to just get over that. I want you to know that I’m here for you and I always will be.”

  
Dean wrapped one of his hands around the back of Cas’s neck and pulled their foreheads together, “Whatever life throws at us I want you to know that I’ll be here. Right beside you. I’m not leaving you.”

Cas pressed a gentle kiss against Dean’s lips, “Good because there’s no way you’re getting rid of me now. What about you? What are your plans for after graduation?”

Dean seemed to get a little embarrassed, “I really want to play professional hockey after college. I want to go to Wichita State University.”

“I was thinking about the University of Kansas here in Lawrence. Would you stay with me if we went to different schools?”

  
“What did I just promise you? I’m sticking with you. Through thick and thin, through everything. We will see each other all the time.” Just as they had said, the rest of the school year flew by. Graduation was a happy blur of a day that neither of them really remember. Thankfully, Mary took a million pictures.

  
Their last summer before college was filled with bonfires, friends, late nights and kisses. Soon the leaves began to change and with them, the boys changed too. Dean got accepted to Wichita State on a full hockey scholarship. Cas had to get a job on campus at the University of Kansas to help pay his tuition, he worked as a waiter at a small dive bar. Dean majored in sports marketing and Cas majored in education.

  
During Christmas break, Dean came home for one week and Cas went to visit his campus in Wichita the next. Even though they saw each other every day for two weeks, it just didn’t seem like enough.

  
College was fun for Dean. He studied what he loved and played hockey all the time. Cas wasn’t so happy. He worked constantly and studied even more. Turns out majoring in childhood education was a full-time commitment.

The only real pleasure he got was when he got to see Dean. Whether that required one of them to drive, them FaceTiming or Cas watching Dean play hockey. He would watch every game, no matter what day or time. Cas’s roommate, Alex, didn’t care too much about his cheering, he actually thought it was pretty sweet.

  
So sweet that one day he secretly filmed Cas watching one of Dean’s games. Dean had stolen the puck away from the other team and was rushing towards the goal with a few seconds left on the clock. Cas dropped his books off his lap and jumped to his feet, “Yeah! Go, Dean! Hell yeah, did you see that goal?! That’s my boyfriend!”

Alex looked Dean up on Facebook and sent him the video with a message that read, “Hey I’m Castiel’s roommate, let me just tell you, every game you play this kid watches. He loves you. This was his reaction to you scoring that winning goal, thought you might like to see him.”

A few hours later, Dean watched the video and smiled. He types back, “God I miss that beautiful smile. Thanks, man. I needed that.”

  
Finals were starting soon and so was Cas’s, ‘Trip to hell’ as he liked to call it. Dean didn’t have any hockey games he could watch, they didn’t see each other for three weeks because of all the studying they had to do and Cas was working like crazy trying to save up money.

After what seemed like an eternity, Finals were over and one year of college was done, it was time for summer break. Neither of them could contain their excitement for spending 3 whole months together. It had been almost a month since the boyfriends had seen each other and now Dean was only a short 3 hours away, he quickly packed a bag and jumped into the Impala and he headed home to Lawrence… home to his love.


	4. Welcome Home?

Dean texted Cas when he was nearing Lawrence, “Baby, where are you?”

  
“Amara’s. I needed to get out of that dorm room before I committed murder.” Dean smiled at his boyfriend, he was adorable and would never hurt a fly so when he tried to be tough, it was almost laughable.

Dean pulled the Impala in front of Amara’s house, before he could walk towards the house, he saw Cas running at him. He had on blue jeans and one of Dean’s old rock t-shirts.

Cas jumped into Dean’s arms and wrapped his legs around his waist. Their lips met in a desperate kiss that said everything they were feeling and more.

  
Instead of putting him down, Dean turned them around and pushed Cas’s back against the door of the Impala. They stayed like that for a long time before they heard Cas’s neighbor, a middle age guy who was very good-natured, yell, “Hey Novak! Keep it in your pants would ya?!”

They broke away breathlessly and laughed. “Sorry, Dave!” Cas took Dean’s hand and basically dragged them inside, before they could close the door they heard, “Have fun! You’re in for a long night, Winchester!” Oh… yes, he was.

  
Once the door was closed, they kissed and clung together, not wanting to let go of each other. Hesitantly, Cas finally broke their kiss, “I’ve missed you so much.”

  
“I missed you too, baby. How about we catch up a little bit… then I’ll let you take my clothes off.” Cas gave him one last kiss before leading him into the kitchen, “Sounds like a deal.”

In the kitchen, Cas had made a pot of coffee and poured two cups for Dean and himself. He handed Dean a cup and asked, “How was your last final?”

  
“Wasn’t too hard, how was yours?” Cas looked like he had been through hell, “It was awful. It was my ethics and law final, I spent weeks studying.” Dean rolled his eyes a little, “Oh trust me, I know.” Cas looked a little taken back by the snide comment, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

  
“You’ve been way too busy lately to talk to me.” Cas stared into his coffee, “I’m sorry, I’ve been studying and working so much.”

  
“So you don’t have time for me?” Dean snapped at him. “What? No, it’s not like that. I’m doing this for you. I’m trying to get good grades so I can get set up with a job and we can have a life.”

  
“So what I’m doing isn’t good enough?” Cas looked up at Dean with tears in his eyes, “What are you talking about? Dean please, I love you. I’m trying so hard.”

Dean stood up and yelled, “And I’m not?! Forget it Cas. I’ll talk to you later.” Cas tried to stop him but Dean easily pulled his arm out of Cas’s grasp. He left Cas standing in his doorway with tears streaming down his face, not knowing what was next or what he did wrong. Once again, the feeling of worthlessness, desperation, and loneliness crept its way into Castiel’s chest.

  
On the road, Dean called Benny, “Hey you back from school?” He was answered by the thick southern accent, “Yeah, Kevin, Garth and I are having drinks at my house, come on by? Invite Cas too!”

  
“I’ll be there in ten… alone.” Long story short, Dean was stressed. He was exhausted and homesick. He missed his family and friends. He was spent, mentally and physically. He loved Cas so much and was admitted a little jealous of his roommate.

In classic Dean fashion, as pointed out by his friends, he dealt with his feelings the wrong way. Instead of talking to Cas, he pushed him away. “Guys… I gotta go make it up to my baby.” Dean went to grab his keys but was stopped by Kevin who was much more sober than Dean, “Woah, you’re not driving anywhere. I’ll bring you.”

They got into Kevin’s old sedan and drove to Cas’s house. When they pulled up, Dean noticed Amara’s car was gone but one of the lights was still on. Kevin drove away as Dean loudly knocked on the door. Cas opened it, looking a little shocked, “Dean? Are you… drunk?”

His heart started to pound remembering how Dean had left angry and now he was drunk. Just like his father. “Let me in.” Dean pushed Cas out of the way and almost fell doing it. Cas grabbed his arm to support him, only to be pushed off again. “Dean, please. Stop.”

  
“STOP WHAT, CAS?!” Cas tried to stay calm and keep a level head but his voice started to fail him, “Just calm down. Come on, You can sleep in my room.” Cas gently took his hand and tried to lead him upstairs. Dean clung to his arm, “Tell me Cas… do you love him?”

  
“What? Who are you talking about?” The anger in Dean’s usually cheerful green eyes made Cas’s heart stop, “Your roommate.”

  
“Alex?! Of course, I don’t love him. I love you, Dean!” In his drunken state, Dean tried to move away from Cas but pushed him a little too hard, sending him back against the small table in the hall and onto the ground.

Cas started to sob and run upstairs, locking himself in the bathroom. He pulled out his phone and called Sam, knowing he just got his permit, “Sam? I need you to come get Dean. He’s at my house and he’s drunk. Please.”

  
About ten minutes later, Cas heard the front door open. “Dean, what the hell are you doing?!”

  
“Sammy! I missed you, little bro!” Cas could hear their muffled voices through the bathroom door, “Get in the car, Dean.” After the door slammed a few seconds later, Sam walked up the stairs an knocked on the bathroom door, “Cas? It’s just me… can I come in?”

Slowly, Cas unlocked the door. His face was bright red, mostly from crying but he was also embarrassed. “Jesus, Cas. I’m so sorry. I’ll have him call you tomorrow when he’s sober, okay?” Sam gave him a quick hug, “Thanks, Sam.”

  
The next morning, Dean woke up with a pounding head and not the slightest idea what happened yesterday. ‘How the hell did I get home?’ He slowly got out of bed and made his way downstairs where Mary, John, and Sam were all sitting down to breakfast, staring at him.

John quickly stood up and walked towards his eldest son, “First of all, I can’t believe you came home and didn’t even say hello to us. Second and more importantly, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! SAM COME BACK BASICALLY DRAGGING YOU HOME AT MIDNIGHT, PISS DRUNK! DO I HAVE TO REMIND YOU THAT YOU’RE ONLY TWENTY?!” Dean looked completely ashamed of himself. “I’m sorry… it’s been difficult being away. I just needed to forget for a little while.” John took a deep breath to calm himself, “Fine. Do not let it happen again or I won’t let it slide. Now sit and have breakfast with your family.”

About halfway through breakfast Dean looks at Sam, “Why did you get me from Benny’s anyway? I could have stayed there.” Sam looked angrier than Dean has ever seen, “You weren’t at Benny’s. You were at Cas’s, you moron. And by the way, you’re a complete asshole.”

Mary just about choked on her coffee, “SAM! Language!” Dean’s face went pale, “What?!”

Suddenly, he jumped up and grabbed the keys to Sam’s car, “I’m borrowing this. Be back later.” His family tried to stop him but before they could even get up, Dean was gone.

  
On the way, Dean called Cas about fifteen times, “Come on Cas! Pick up the phone!” When he arrived at Cas’s he hastily parked and ran to the door. He knocked three times before letting himself in with the spare key. “CAS?!” The first thing Dean saw was what was left of the small table.

“Shit… CAS?! Baby, it’s me!” He ran upstairs and flung Cas’s bedroom door open to find it empty. Then he tried the bathroom… locked. Dean lowered his voice and gently knocked, “Baby… please open the door.” He could hear Cas crying and his heart broke, “Cas, please. Just open up, if you want I’ll leave as soon as you do. I just need to know if you’re okay.”

Still no answer. Dean went downstairs to the kitchen to find something to unlock the door with. The two cups of coffee were still on the table.

  
He found a long skewer and ran back upstairs. He pushed it into the small hole on the door and the lock audibly clicked open.

  
The sight of Cas hiding in the bathroom, hair a mess, face and eyes red and tear soaked. Making himself as small as possible curled up in the corner, devastated Dean. He started to walk to Cas, who put his hands over his face and whispered, “Please don’t hurt me. I’m sorry… I’m so sorry. Please, I’ll do anything, just don’t hurt me.”

Dean kneeled in front of his boyfriend and took his face into his hands when he looked into his eyes he saw something he hasn’t seen since the night his dad lost it. The look of fearing for his life.

  
“Cas, I need you to look at me. Really look at me. It’s me. I love you, baby. I’m here.” Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s still shaking frame. A small voice came from Cas, “Dean? Never do that again.” Dean nodded and slowly helped Cas to his feet. “Never, I promise. Now come on, let’s get you into a shower.”

  
From the lack of sleep, eating and drinking, Cas was weak. Dean got into the shower with him, needing one himself. Dean supported Cas with one arm and helped wash him with the other. When they were both clean, Cas was already half asleep, “Come on baby, stay awake okay? Just a few more minutes.”

Dean managed to get Cas into some sweatpants and tucked into bed. Dean went back into the kitchen to clean and make him something to eat. While he was making some toast, he got a text from Sam.

  
S: ‘I’m bringing the Impala to Cas’s. I get to drive it, that’s what you get for taking my car.’

  
D: ‘Not a scratch.’

  
A half-hour later, Sam had switched cars with Dean and Dean had made Cas eat some toast with Nutella on it. Soon, Cas was asleep, where he finally looked peaceful. Dean went back downstairs to clean up the mess of the table when he heard Cas scream.

Dean had never ran faster in his life then he did going up the stairs. He rushed into Cas’s room to see him sitting up in bed, sweating, crying and shaking. Dean got into bed with him and held him, “It’s alright baby. It was just a bad dream. I’m here.”

Dean started to stroke Cas’s still damp hair when Cas said, “Please don’t hurt me, Dean.”

  
“Never. I’ll never hurt you again. Go back to sleep. I got you.” Dean stayed with him for a few hours before going back to clean up the rest of the mess.

When he was out of earshot, he called Bobby. “Hey, son! What’s going on?” Dean sat on the floor with his back against the wall, “I messed up, Bobby. Real bad.” The concern in the older man’s voice when he asked what was wrong made Dean feel even worse, “I got back from school yesterday and I went to see Cas. We got into a stupid fight because I was exhausted. I got drunk with Benny and went back to talk to Cas when I was still drunk. I’m pretty sure I pushed him and scared the hell of him. Now he’s having nightmares and he didn’t sleep at all last night.”

Bobby let out a long sigh, “Oh, Dean… what did you do? You can’t do that to someone who was abused. Now tell me, what was the fight about?”

Dean blushed and facepalmed, “I was jealous of his roommate and I blew it out of proportion.” Bobby’s yelling rang through the phone into Dean’s ear, “THAT’S WHAT THE FIGHT WAS ABOUT?! YOUR HURT EGO? LISTEN HERE YOU IDJIT, CAS LOVES YOU. FROM THE WAY THAT BOY LOOKS AT YOU, YOU’RE IT FOR HIM SO I SUGGEST YOU TAKE YOUR SORRY ASS TO HIM AND BEG FOR HIS FORGIVENESS. YOU HEAR ME?”

  
“Yes, sir…”

Bobby took a deep breath, “Good, call me if you need me.”

When everything was clean, Dean quietly walked back up to Cas’s room where he was still peacefully sleeping. “Cas… Baby?”

Thankfully, he calmly woke up, “Dean? Are you okay?”

Dean sadly smiled and pushed Cas’s messy hair back, “That so like you… I come home, make a big deal out of nothing, come back drunk, hurt you and the next day you ask me if I’m alright. I’m so sorry I hurt you. It was an accident. I didn’t mean to push you so hard. I promise I would never lay a hand on you in a harmful way.”

Cas took Dean’s hand in his, “I know love, you just scared me. I’m still not over what my dad did so when you showed up drunk, I panicked. How about we start over?”

Dean got up, walked out of the room, closed the door and walked back in. Cas smiled wide, “Dean! I didn’t know you were coming home from school today!”

  
“Well, surprise! Here I am!” He laid down under the covers next to Cas and wrapped his strong arms around his boyfriend, kissing him gently. As they got comfortable, Cas kissed his cheek, “Best surprise ever.”

  
Two weeks had gone by since Dean came home, it was June 12th, Cas’s birthday. Dean had a whole day planned for them. Cas stayed over the night before so Dean made breakfast in bed for them. Toast, ham, eggs, sausages, bacon, fruit, hash browns and most importantly, lots of coffee.

They took turns taking a hot shower and then decided to go for a drive. They drove around and got some ice cream after playing an extremely intense game of mini golf where Dean “let Cas win”. After playing, Dean drove to the clearing. “So Cas… I have some presents for you.”

Cas started to answer only to be cut off by Dean, “No I know what you’re going to say, ‘Oh Dean you’re so wonderful but please I don’t need anything’ well too bad. You get gifts.”

Cas threw his head back laughing, “I was actually going to tell you to hand hem over.” Dean gave Cas a kiss and pulled out a small box when Cas opened it there were two gifts inside. One was the picture of them kissing and Cas flipping off that giant dickhead, Brice. “Thought you’d like to take it to school with you. To remind you that when people or things get shitty, it will always be us against the world.”

The second gift was a beautiful skinny, silver ring. “I know it’s not much but it’s just until I can buy you a wedding ring. I love you so much and nothing will ever tear us apart.”

Dean could barely finish his sentence before Cas started to kiss him, “Thank you, Dean. I love you so much more.” Breaking off their kiss, Dean whispered against Cas’s lips, “There is one more present… I thought because it’s your special day… you’d like to top instead.”

  
In the almost two years of them dating, Cas had always been the bottom, even if he was on top. His pupils went wide, “Really?!” Dean laughed at his excitement, “Only if you want.”

Cas sucked on Dean’s earlobe and whispered, “Drive, Winchester.” They made it back to Dean’s in record time, said a hasty hello to Dean’s family and went into Dean’s room. Cas basically threw Dean on to the bed and told him to strip, showing a dominant side that Dean didn’t know he had, but he loved it.

Wanting to please Cas, Dean took off all of his clothes and waited for instructions, his already hard cock dripping with pre-cum. “Hands and knees.” Dean quickly obliged and suddenly felt very exposed and self-conscious. Almost as though he could read minds Cas said, “You’re so perfect. I can’t believe you’re all mine.” He put a comforting hand on Dean’s lower back and started to nip at his exposed ass.

Slowly, Cas licked a wet stripe on Dean’s hole. Dean groaned as Cas started to tongue fuck him. Soon, Dean was begging for more. Cas covered a finger in lube and very carefully pressed it into Dean. He tried to remember what his first time felt like and do what he wished somebody did for him.

“Good, just relax. It will feel so much better if you relax. Good, Dean. I’m right here.” Soon, Cas was able to press another finger in, he started to thrust them in and out of his boyfriend, loving the noises he was making. “Dean, do you think you’re ready?”

  
“Yeah, just go slow.” Cas pulled off his shirt and used the lube to slick up his cock. He put his hands on Dean’s hips and very gently pushed into his boyfriend.

Dean grabbed onto the sheets, feeling the slight burn accompanied by the overwhelming pleasure. “Cas.. oh— oh my god.” Cas reached forward and grabbed a fist full of Dean’s short dirty blonde hair. He rocked into him, loving how Dean’s ass felt around his cock.

After a few minutes, Cas pulled out and flipped Dean over, “I want to look at you.” Again, he pushed into Dean. Letting out a loud moan at the feeling of tightness. They got lost in each other and never wanted to stop. Until they found out that they didn’t lock the door.

  
John opened the door to see his eldest son getting fucked by his boyfriend. “Dean we are going out, do you want — what the fuck! I’m so sorry!” He covered his eyes and quickly slammed the door.

Dean and Cas stared at each other in shock. “Well…. Shit.” Dean’s phone vibrated a few seconds later, ‘We are going out… just so you know.’ Awesome.

  
“They’re leaving, we might as well finish.” Cas quickly thrust back into Dean and started to fuck him hard. Dean scratched down Cas’s back and wrapped one leg around his back, giving him a better angle. Cas slammed into Dean’s prostate, causing him to just about scream Cas’s name.

Over and over again, Cas relentlessly thrust against Dean’s spot. Until Dean was coming untouched, all over his stomach. Feeling Dean clench around his cock sent Cas over the edge, filling Dean with cum. When he was done, he pulled out and flopped down next to his spent boyfriend who looked at him with hopeful eyes, “We need to do that more often. Why didn’t you tell me what I was missing?”

  
“Wanted to keep all the fun for myself.” They laid together in silence until Cas spoke again, “Is it going to be awkward with your dad?” Dean chuckled and blushed thinking about what just happened, “Probably.”

Cas playfully hit Dean’s arm, “Dean stop laughing! I don’t want him to hate me!”

  
“Baby, he won't hate you, I promise.” Later, Cas and Dean were sitting on Dean’s bed watching some Netflix when they heard a knock on the door, “Come in!”

John walked in with a hand over his eyes, “Are you decent?”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Yeah, Dad.”

John dropped his hand and shifted uncomfortably, “Okay good, I just wanted to apologize for walking in on that. I uh… should have knocked.”

  
“That’s alright, we should have locked the door.” After the initial moments of awkwardness were over, John went back to his regular, ridiculous self, “So… Dean… didn’t take you for a bottom?” Dean went bright red, “OH MY GOD DAD. GET OUT!” Cas couldn’t stop laughing.


	5. Opportunities

The next three years of college were easier. Cas and Dean got used to being apart and learned how to appreciate the time they did spend together, they also discovered the wonders of Skype.

They talked when they did homework or had any free time. If they had a free night they would talk for hours in bed about everything; school, life, work, people, and their memories. There was one more amazing thing about Skype, they could see each other… all of each other. That definitely helped on the lonely nights apart.

  
Dean played a lot of hockey in his four years of college, enough that when a talent scout for the Kansas City Scouts came to the college to look for good players, they caught one glimpse of Dean Winchester playing and asked if he wanted to try out for the team.

As soon as he had the chance, Dean called Cas. “BABY! YOU’LL NEVER GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!”

  
“What is it, Dean? What’s wrong?”

Dean was pacing around and trying not to do a happy dance, which he was completely failing at, “The Kansas City Scouts want me to try out!”

Cas could hear the excitement in Dean’s voice, “I’m so proud of you, Dean. Do you think you’re going to go?

  
“Of course, I am! Do— do you think I should?”

Cas had tears of happiness forming in his blue eyes, “Of course you should! It’s your dream, I’ll support you no matter what.”

Dean wondered into the locker room and sat down on a bench, scrubbing his hand over his face, “Baby… an NHL season is eight months long, it’s eighty-two games. I’ll be gone for eight months.”

  
“Oh… well… I love you and I want you to be happy. I’ll always support you.”

  
Castiel kept his promise after he graduated with a masters in childhood education, he supported Dean in everything he did. He went to his graduation, watched all of the practices, recorded him so he could watch his flaws and see improvements, he even moved to Kansas City with Dean.

Their first apartment together was small and not in a cozy-loving-first-home kind of small. It was small and hot and cramped and damp. “Well, this is certainly….” Cas tried to search for a fair word to describe the puny apartment as he put the box he was carrying down.

That’s when Dean wrapped his arms around boyfriend’s waist, “Temporary. This is temporary.”

Cas let himself lean back into Dean’s strong arms, closing his eyes, knowing that where ever they lived; his home was in Dean’s arms.

  
They spent months decorating, trying to make it feel like a home. Nothing made it feel right until one night.

Cas had come home from a job interview at the local Catholic elementary school, in tears. As soon as he closed the door, he sunk down onto the floor against it, holding his head in his hands.

“Cas, that you?!” From the kitchen where Dean was cooking dinner, he didn’t have a clear view of the door. “Baby?!” Dean took the sauce he was stirring off of the burner, “Cas, you okay? Oh… no,… what happened?” He ran over to his sobbing boyfriend and kneeled in front of him, “Are you hurt? What happened? Tell me what’s wrong.”

Dean rubbed Cas’s shaking arms, trying to get him to calm down and breathe, “I’m here, just talk to me. I got you.”

  
Cas was frantically pulling at his suddenly way too tight tie, that just a few hours ago, Dean helped him put on before sweetly kissing his cheek and wishing him good luck.

Dean ushered Cas’s hands away from his neck and carefully loosened it, “I got it… shhh, Cas. I got it.”

It took a few minutes before Cas was able to take a normal breath. “I— I went in for the interview a—-and it was going fine. Everyone there seemed so nice until I met the principal. He— he was so terrible, Dean.”

  
“Did he hurt you? What did he do? I’ll kick his ass.”

Cas took a couple deep breaths and held onto Dean’s arm, “He told me that he ‘didn’t need some faggot corrupting his students’ apparently he found out that I was gay and he called me a pervert and a sinner and a fag and he wouldn’t let me leave and— and I don’t know what I did wrong. I thought we were passed all of the homophobia. I thought maybe when we moved to the city… people would be more excepting.”

  
Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s shaking shoulders, “They don’t know you. You’re perfect. Cas…”

His blue eyes searched the floor looking for something; maybe an answer to why people were so terrible or maybe what he had done to deserve that treatment.

“Cas… Cas?” Dean shook Cas trying to snap him out of his trance, “CASTIEL! Look at me.”

Cas’s panic filled eyes shot up to look at Dean’s.

“Listen to me. Those people, those horrible people, they don’t know us. I love you and you love me and that is all that matters. We have each other, you don’t need them. There are other schools in the area. Schools that will appreciate how amazing you are with kids and how great of a teacher you are. I am so proud of you, Castiel. You have worked your ass off for this. You deserve better than them, okay? Look, remember Brice? That douchebag that called me a faggot and I beat the crap out of him? Do you remember the picture my dad took? The promise I made you when I gave you that ring? You and me against everything and everyone.”

Cas finally started to calm down so Dean wrapped one arm around his back and grabbed his hand, helping him off the ground, “Now, come on. Take a hot shower, dinner will be done by the time you’re done. By the way, I found that lavender soap you love packed away in one of the boxes, it’s in the shower.” He pressed a soft kiss to Cas’s messy black hair, “Go on, baby. I’ll be waiting for you when you’re done.”

Cas leaned into the kiss, giving Dean’s hand a squeeze, “What would I do without you?”

  
Fifteen minutes later, Cas stepped out of the bathroom, skin a light pink from the hot water, hair messy and smelling of lavender. Walking through their small bedroom into the kitchen, he saw their old wooden table with two plates of pasta and meatballs with bread and wine. Cas’s stomach grumbled just looking at the food, “Dean… you didn’t need to do all this.”

Dean and Cas sat down at their places at the table, “I know but you deserve it. You deserve good things in life, Castiel.”

They both tucked into their food, eating together in a comfortable silence. That night, Dean and Cas sat on their couch, snuggled up under a blanket, watching some old movies. They knew they were home.

  
All too soon it was time for tryouts and when Dean got chosen for the team, it was even sooner that Dean was flying off to start his first NHL season with the Kansas City Scouts. That feeling of his first game, skating out onto the ice, feeling the lights on him, the deafening roar of the crowd and knowing that Cas was at home watching him, probably cheering like a fool in their small one bedroom apartment. Dean played like a seasoned pro that game. Scouts vs Bruins. They won 4-0.

He didn’t go out drinking with the team after, instead he went back to their hotel and called Cas who had more good news to add to Dean’s win, he got a job at the local public school as a kindergarten teacher. “Congrats, baby! I’m so proud of you! When do you start?”

Cas could barely contain his excitement, finally, their lives were starting. “Monday but enough about me. You were so amazing, Dean.”

Dean wished he could wrap his arms around Cas and hold him tight, “I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you sticking by me all these years.”

  
For months, Dean traveled and practiced with his team. They only had a few weekends in eight months where they could go home.

On those weekends, Cas would go crazy making sure everything was perfect. When Dean finally would come home, Cas couldn’t keep his hands off of him. He would barely let Dean in the door before smothering him with kisses— not that Dean would complain, he’d just return the favor, “Mmm, Cas… I know, I— I know, baby. I missed you too.”

  
Cas grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the bedroom, almost growling at his much-missed boyfriend, “I have waited so long to have your cock in me again. So, get your perfect ass into this bedroom and fuck me.”

Dean chuckled, “Holy— I need to go away more.”

The weekends when Dean would come home are the weekends where they would screw themselves silly. The mornings were lazy and peaceful, their days were sweet and quiet, their nights were long and heated. Then Dean would leave again.

  
During the months Dean was away, Cas started his new job as a kindergarten teacher. The kids were absolutely insane; screaming, crying, throwing things, and generally being crazy little shits. Eventually, the kids learned to respect Cas or ‘Mr. Novak’.

Every morning at 8:00, Cas would pull up in the old pick up Dean had given him for Christmas all those years ago, greet his fellow faculty members, put his bag down and get ready for the little ones to come for the day. Around 8:30, the kids came and once they were all seated at their desks, they greeted him the same way as they did every morning, “Good morning, Mr. Novak.” and he would answer them the same way, “Good morning, class.” Then his day would start. Usually with a story, then the dreaded math lesson. After that, snack then, a fun science experiment, a nap and when they woke up some arts and crafts, and a small writing assignment. Finally, at 1:30 it was time for them to go home. Cas would stand outside with the other teachers and wait for the buses and their parents. He finally got to go home by 2:30.

  
One Friday, Cas was eating some Chinese takeout when he flipped past the ESPN station where he saw his green-eyed boyfriend in his Scouts jersey, sitting at a long desk in front of a microphone. The banner at the bottom of the screen said “PRESS CONFERENCE WITH SCOUTS’ NEWEST PLAYER” Cas was instantly glued to his screen.

  
“Winchester! Winchester! Winchester!” Dean pointed to one of the reporters, “Where are you from?”

Dean beamed with pride, “Lawrence, Kansas. Lived there my whole life.”

  
“How are you feeling about this season? That big third quarter play last game, who’s idea was that? How are you feeling about your teammates? Where did you go to college?” Although, it was a random question that shocked people, “So, Winchester… you got a girl back home in Lawrence?”

Dean looked the reporter dead in the eye and smirked, “Nope. I have a boyfriend. He’s a kindergarten teacher. We have an apartment together in Kansas City.”

Everyone gaped at him. “You’re… gay?”

  
“Yup… and judging by your faces… the first openly gay player…” One older reporter spoke up, “Yeah, you are but you know what? Who cares? You are a damn good player.”

Back home, Cas had tears in his eyes, Dean risked his career — his fairly new career— being honest about them. Through the TV Cas heard, “Alright guys, I’m sweaty and gross. Talk to you later.”

As soon as Dean wasn’t on camera, Cas called him until he answered, five or six times, “Cas? Baby, what’s wrong?!”

  
“I’m in love with you, Dean. More than words could ever say. You’re my love, I could never live without you, I would never want to.”

  
“Whoa Cas, slow down. I love you more, what’s going on?”

  
“I was watching the press conference and you just came out and said you were gay to a room full of people and on live TV like you weren’t even scared.”

  
“I’m not scared, not of this…. not of us.”

   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX***FOUR YEARS LATER***XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

  
“How was school today, baby?” Dean called Cas before the game in New York like he does before every game.

“It was alright, Annie pushed Joshua again. I’m going to have to talk to her mother about these violent outbursts, it’s not normal for a girl her age, or any child, to be so… aggressive. Do you think I’m exaggerating, you know, making a big deal out of nothing?”

  
“No, if you think she’s having trouble, it’s better to be safe than sorry.” Cas let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in.

Hearing Dean’s soothing voice, Cas could feel himself relax, “When do you have to go?”

  
“In a few minutes, just getting ready now. You going to watch tonight?” Dean didn’t have to ask, he knew that Cas watched every game.

“Of course I am. I just made some soup so I was going to curl up on the couch and watch while I get my lesson plan done…. I really wish you were here, Dean. I miss you so much.”

  
“I miss you more, Castiel. God… I love you so much.”

Cas felt himself getting teary-eyed and emotional. The last four years had been a struggle. Every year, Dean was gone for eight months and home for four but no matter how hard it got, Cas continued to support him. They were happy and well-supported, the four months they were together were always amazing, even their tiny apartment had started to feel like home.

Cas pushed his feelings aside for the moment, as Dean needed to focus on the game, “You’re going to do so well today. I’ll let you finish getting ready, I love you. Good luck, Dean Winchester.”

Cas could hear Dean’s smile in his voice, “I love you more. Talk to you after, baby.” Dean’s teammates made kissy faces and jokingly teased him, Dean just shook his head and mouthed the words, ‘Suck it’. They said, “Yeah, you sure do!”

When Dean hung up with Cas he yelled back, “Yeah I do! And I love it!”

  
The game was going great, Dean was supporting his team and they were supporting him. During one play, Dean was trying to get the puck away from his opponent when another player on the other team, skated full force into Dean, catching his leg. He landed hard on the ice.

Cas cringed at the fall but tried to tell himself that Dean was okay. Cas had watched him fall and get slammed into the boards a million times, he was always okay. Ten seconds went by, then twenty-five, then forty. Dean still wasn’t getting up, the refs stopped the game and Scouts’ coach ran over to Dean.

Cas had dropped his planner and was staring at the TV. He whispered to the empty apartment, “Come on. Get up, love.”

The medics came onto the ice and helped Dean up, half carrying him off the ice, it was obvious he was in pain.

Cas was now pacing and freaking out, the worst case scenarios flooding his mind.

  
Back at the stadium, Dean was trying to be tough as the medics checked him out. “It’s just my knee, it hurts pretty bad.”

  
“Looks like a fractured Patella. You’ll have to go to the hospital and get it checked out.” Dean groaned and tossed his head back against the stretcher he was laying on. “Hold on, I need to call Cas…”

Dean was trying to sit up and stand but his coach held his shoulders down, “Whoa, Winchester. Take a breath. He’s your emergency contact, right? I have his number, I’ll call. Just relax, okay?”

Reluctantly, Dean went to the hospital with the coach next to him and the assistant coach staying at the game.

Cas was about to implode when his phone finally rang, “Castiel Novak? This is Dean’s coach, I just want to let you know what’s going on. They believe Dean fractured his knee, he will be okay but he is asking for you to be here. He’s going to Bellevue Hospital. Anyway, you could make the trip?”

  
“Yes, of— of course. I’ll be on the first flight, thank you.” Cas got on his laptop and ordered a ticket for the first flight out, which was in three hours. He packed a bag, with some of Dean’s things in it.

He was about to leave when his phone rang again, this time from Mary, “Hi Mary, I’m about to go to the airport now. I think he’s okay. No, no don’t take the trip all the way out.I’ll make sure he calls you. Okay, tell John and Sam I said hello. Love you too, I’ll let you know when I get there.”

  
Before he knew it, Cas was walking into Dean’s room. What he was expecting, is not what he saw. He walked into the room to see half of Dean’s teammates, his coach and his boyfriend with his leg in a sling, very high on morphine. Dean looked very happy to see Cas, “GUYS LOOK! IT’S MY BOYFRIEND! Isn’t he cute?!?”

Cas blushed and awkwardly said hello to his teammates, before walking over to Dean, pushing his hair back and gently kissing his forehead, “How are you feeling, Dean?”

Dean clung to Cas’s arm, nuzzling his face against it, “Better now that you’re here.”

Cas blushed but Dean didn’t seem to have any shame in his drugged state. Cas turned to the coach, “Has he been like this long?”

  
“Yeah, he’s been blabbing about you. He said you were an elementary school teacher and a terrible cook… he also talked about how much he loves your ass…”

Cas went beet red and looked at Dean who had the goofiest smile on his face. “I do baby, I love it soo much. What? I wasn’t going to lie.”

  
“Dean… it’s not lying if nobody asked… but, thank you. I’m going to try and find your doctor, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Cas kissed his forehead again and whispered, “Try not to talk about my ass when I’m gone.”

As Cas walked into the hall, Dean yelled after him, “NO PROMISES!”

Dean’s coach followed Cas to go talk to the doctor. When they sat down in the waiting room with the sports medicine surgeon, Cas got the worst news he could, “Unfortunately, Mr. Winchester will not play professional hockey again. He will be able to live an active life but the stress on his knee would be too much to continue in this profession.”

Cas’s heart shattered for his boyfriend, they had already been through so much.

When the doctor left, the coach turned to Cas, “Is he going to be okay?”

Cas ran his hands through his unruly hair, “I don’t know… we’ve been through a lot together but this was his dream in life.”

  
“He’s a strong guy and the four years he played were amazing. You know, he talks about starting a family with you. Some of these guys are 40 and they don’t want a family yet but Dean is 28 and he wants church bells and rugrats, the whole nine. He’ll be alright if he’s with you.”

  
“Thank you, I really appreciate that. When he isn’t all drugged up, I’ll break the news to him.”


	6. Home Sweet Home

Cas walked back down the hospital corridor, with a million thoughts and questions flooding through his mind. How would he break the news to Dean, how was Dean going to take it, would they stay in Kansas City, could they afford treatment, would Dean need surgery?

The sound of Dean’s laugh snapped Cas out of his thoughts, “You should have seen my face the first time Cas told me he thought I was attractive, I almost shit my pants.”

Cas leaned against the door frame, “Can you blame me?”

Dean was still high as a kite when Cas walked back into the room. He sat on the bed next to Dean and held his boyfriend’s hand, trying to hide the sadness on his face. Dean’s teammates could see the devastated expression plaguing Cas’s face and gave him a knowing look— their faces falling as they began to understand what this injury meant for Dean’s career.

Dean put a hand on Cas’s leg, “Baby, will you take care of me?”

Cas smiled and stroked Dean’s hair back, “You know I always will. Why don’t you try to get some rest?”

Dean said goodbye to his team and drifted off to sleep.

  
When Dean finally woke up again he was in his right mind and also in a great deal of pain. With tired eyes, he looked over at his boyfriend, “Cas?! Hey baby, when did you get here?”

Cas chuckled and wrapped his arms around Dean, “I’ve been here for hours love. You were pretty high on pain meds, you know… telling your team about how much you love my ass.”

Dean’s blush spread over his freckled face, “Oh god. I’m sorry, Cas.”

  
“It’s okay, my ass appreciates the compliment.”

They sat together in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes until Dean spoke up, voice wavering, “Cas? My career is over isn’t it?”

Cas took a deep breath and tightened his arms around Dean, holding him close to his chest, “Yes my love… it is. I’m so sorry.”

  
“It’s okay. I knew the minute I was hit, I was done. I’m trying to look at the bright side. I’m going to get the rest of my pay for this season so we are well off financially, I get to spend more time with you and we can start the rest of our lives together. I think it’s about time, I mean, we aren’t eighteen anymore.”

  
“You’re so strong. I’m so proud of what you’ve accomplished these four years, I know it’s going to be hard giving up this part of your life but we will figure everything out.”

  
Before you could say ‘recovery’, Dean and Cas were back at their small apartment, “Home sweet home.”

Cas kissed Dean’s cheek, “Hmm, what happened to this being temporary?”

  
“I actually wanted to talk to you about that.”

Cas tilted his head and sported a confused look, “Okay, what’s on your mind?”

Dean limped on his crutches towards the couch, he flopped down as Cas helped elevate his leg and sat next to him, “I think it’s time we move out into a house, into a nicer place. What do you think?”

Cas couldn’t be happier, “I would love that. We can start looking now and when your knee is better, we can move.”

The next eight weeks consisted of, “What about this one?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Why?”

“Because I said so.”

“Urrgg, you’re so picky.”

“What about this one?”

“Nope.”

“Why?”

“Because you didn’t like mine.”

They bickered about size, backyards, bathrooms, bedrooms, kitchens and everything in between. Dean wanted a rustic house while Cas wanted modern. Dean wanted wood while Cas wanted marble. It seemed like they would never come to an agreement.

  
Until one night, Dean was laying in bed with his gimp knee elevated, Cas was laying out his clothes for school in the morning before he walked into the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed.

Dean was looking at houses on his laptop, “Baby, come look at this one!”

Cas came out of the bathroom, shirtless with a pair of Dean’s plaid pajamas bottoms hanging off his hips, toothbrush in his mouth.

It was a small two-story house, painted a nice blue. “Two bedrooms, one master bath, one-half bath, a nice kitchen and an office. What do you think?”

  
“I rhuve it!”

Dean laughed at Cas, “What?”

Cas went back to the bathroom and came back out, without a toothbrush this time, “I love it.” He got under the covers and laid on his side, admiring his boyfriend’s strong face, covered in freckles, “It’s not that expensive either. Should we put an offer on it?”

Cas laid his head on Dean’s also bare chest, “I think we should, then we can go to the open house.”

Dean sent a quick email to the owner before putting his laptop down. “All done. I’m so excited for this.”

  
Cas pressed kisses all over Dean’s collarbones and neck, “Mmhmm, me too.” Trying to seem like it was an innocent accident, Cas licked over Dean’s nipple, eliciting a moan from him.

“Ohh—Cas.”

The black-haired man slowly started to kiss down his boyfriend’s toned body, “You deserve a nice gift for finding that house.” Dean’s erection started to fill in his boxers that were becoming very tight. Cas licked over Dean’s hips, fingertips grazing over the top of his boyfriend’s boxers. “You deserve this.” Cas slowly pulled down the boxers, Dean’s fully hard cock springing free, precum dripping down from his head.

Dean’s hands got lost in Cas’s hair as he slowly licked from Dean’s balls to his head. He swirled his tongue around Dean’s head, savoring the taste. Incredibly slow, Cas dragged his tongue up and down Dean’s cock, worshiping him.

Dean tugged at Cas’s hair, bucking his hips up, begging for more. Cas placed a steadying, strong hand on Dean’s hip, “Shhh, Dean. Let me take care of you.” Cas sucked at Dean’s hardening balls, tonguing towards his hole, “You want me to eat you out?”

  
“Mmmm please, Cas. I need your mouth, you make me feel so good.”

Cas carefully pushed Dean’s good leg up toward his chest before placing a long, wet lick onto Dean’s hole. He sucked and dove his tongue in, alternating between sloppy wet licks and tongue fucking Dean’s tight hole. Saliva dripping down his chin and Dean’s legs. Dean whined and begged for more. Cas sucked hard and moaned, sending vibrations through Dean's body.

When Dean couldn’t stand it any longer, Cas carefully pushed one finger in, loving the feeling of Dean clenching around him, wanting more… begging for more.

“Fuck— Cas. Feels so good.”

Cas started to thrust his finger in and out of Dean’s hole while moving back up to his cock. Very slowly, Cas took all of Dean’s hard, slick cock into his mouth, relaxing his throat, Cas allowed his love’s erection to brush against the back of his throat. Cas started to bob his head up and down along Dean, his finger pushing deeper and deeper, brushing against Dean’s prostate with every thrust. Dean’s dirty moans filled their silent bedroom.

  
Hearing Dean’s groans and whimpers, Cas started to hump their mattress, the desire of friction driving him mad.

Dean bucked his hips up, starting to fuck his boyfriend’s perfect mouth. “Cas— oh my… fuck.”

Cas could feel of his orgasm building, he sucked harder and fingered Dean faster, pushing both of them towards their orgasms. Cas moaned around Dean’s cock as he finished against the mattress, ruining his pajamas.

Feeling Cas’s moan deep on his cock, Dean tugged hard at his hair and finished down Cas’s throat, letting out a loud groan. Cas swallowed and sucked until Dean was too sensitive, then pulled off of his cock. “Holy shit. That was amazing.”

Cas pulled off his pants and used the clean part to wipe off Dean. “You’re amazing.” Now naked, the two men snuggled up close to each other, the feeling of each other’s even breathing and heartbeat lulling themselves to sleep.

  
The next morning, Cas’s blaring alarm woke him up at seven. “Uuurrgghhhhghhrrh.” He rolled over and basically punched his phone until it turned off. Dean’s body was warm and comforting around him. Not wanting to wake Dean up, Cas carefully untangled himself from the mess of limbs and blankets. He shuffled to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee before going back into the bedroom to get dressed. He buzzed the small amount of facial hair that had grown in, washed his face, brushed his teeth an tried his best to tame his hair. Walking out of the bathroom, Cas pulled on his undershirt and pants, tucking his button up into his pants, and finally putting on a belt and a tie.

Cas turned to the bed and saw that Dean was looking at him, with loving eyes, “Good morning, Mr. Novak.”

Cas smiled back at Dean, “Good morning, my love. I’ll be home by three at the latest. There is food in the fridge, your crutches are right here, your medication is still on the sink and there is extra coffee in the pot. Try to get some more rest and call if you need anything. I love you so much.”

They shared a sweet and tender kiss, “I love you more. See you later.” Dean adjusted his pillows and let his eyes close again, as Cas got into his truck and headed off to work.

  
On Wednesday, Cas took Dean to his doctor's appointment after school, where the doctor told them that if Dean took it easy and wore his brace, he could lose the crutches.

Dean was happy but Cas was ecstatic, no more hearing the click of crutches at three am when Dean had to pee.

The open house was the next day, after a good day at school, Cas picked up Dean at their apartment and headed off to the open house.

They pulled up in Cas’s pickup and was greeted by the owner, an older man wearing slacks and suspenders stood by the front door, “Hello! Welcome! It’s so nice to meet you, please come in.”

Dean and Cas shook his hand and walked into the house, loving it instantly. “Hi I’m Dean and this is Cas.” Cas clung to Dean’s hand, giving it an excited squeeze. The elderly man, Jim, walked them through every room, eventually getting to his office, which had a signed Scouts jersey hanging on the wall.

Dean smirked, “You like the Scouts?”

Jim turned his attention to Dean, “Yeah! Hometown team. What about you?”

  
“I actually played for them for four years.”

Jim’s jaw dropped, “What? Wait, Dean… Winchester? Holy crap! Dean Winchester is in my house. Dean Winchester wants my house, you really want it? It’s yours!”

Dean chuckled, “I appreciate that, man!” Dean put a supportive arm around Cas’s shoulders seeing the happy tears forming in his eyes, “I know this one appreciates it, too. He’s been dying to get out of our apartment.”

  
“I just want to tell you the impact you’ve had on me and so many people’s lives. I’ve loved hockey all my life and I’ve been gay even longer. Seeing you so brazenly come out on live TV showed me how much times had changed. I know I’m older now but who knows maybe I’ll score a hot date.”

They talked for a while longer about price, renovations and various other adjustments to the house before they settled on a price. They signed over the deed and agreed on a move in date, which was in three weeks.

On the way back to their apartment, Dean and Cas stopped at a local hardware store to pick up cardboard boxes and packing tape. Cas was fidgeting in the car, doing a happy dance down the aisles of the store, jumping up the stairs at their apartment and could barely hold back his huge smile.

Dean just looked at him with adoring eyes. “You’re pretty excited huh, baby?”

Cas threw his arms around Dean’s neck, “How could I not be? I have you and we are going to have a real house together. It’s perfect. Everything is perfect.” They spent a long time holding each other, gently swaying in the soft glow of the midday sun coming through their windows.

Dean whispered in Cas’s ear, “I bet I can make it better.”

  
“There is no way you could make this day any better.”

Dean smirked and did something Cas didn’t expect, he got down on one knee and pulled out a smooth silver band. “Castiel Novak, you have been with me through everything. Me coming out, high school, college, an NHL career and two injuries. You are my best friend and my whole world. Nothing will ever tear us apart. Saying you are the love of my life is an understatement. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, move into our little house, have a kid or two and be happy together. You are the one person in my world that I could never live without. I love you, baby. More than words could say. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Cas was a sobbing mess by the time Dean was done talking. “Yes… yes. I love you so much, Dean Winchester.”

Dean stood up and slid the band onto Cas’s finger before pulling him into a passionate, loving kiss. Pulling away, they gave each other a warm smile.

“When did you get this?” Cas questioned, admiring the ring.

“One day when you were at school, I took a taxi to the jewelry store.”

  
“I love it, Dean.” Dean gave him another kiss, “Well, I love you.”

  
Cas spent his weekdays at school and Dean spent his packing and cleaning. Their nights were spent talking and planning out their new house. Their move-in day was Saturday but it was only Tuesday. “Dean! I’m home!” Cas walked in the door at nearly four o’clock.

“Hey! I’m in our room!”

Cas put his bag down on the kitchen table and walked into their bedroom, to be greeted with Dean lost in what seemed to be a sea of boxes.

“You’re home late today.”

Cas flopped down face first on their bed and threw a pillow over his head, “Urggggg”

Dean chuckled and sat next to him, putting a comforting hand on his back, “Long day, baby?”

  
“You have no idea. When I got to school, I stepped in a puddle so my sock was wet all day, Cassie threw up everywhere during story time, Micheal punched his brother during recess, nobody wanted to sleep during nap time… well, nobody except me, Mrs. Mackey didn’t return the book I needed so science class was a mess, Annie wet herself and was crying, parents wanted to talk to me and I just— urggggg it’s been a long day. I’m just happy I’m coming home to you.”

Dean slowly rubbed Cas’s tense back, “Sounds like today was just one of those days. Well, if it makes you feel better, all of the packing is done, except for the things we will need before the weekend and I already ordered Chinese from your favorite restaurant… and there is a new bottle of wine waiting for you.”

Cas melted into Dean’s touch, “You are my savior.”

  
The rest of the week was uneventful until Saturday morning. Dean was up before his alarm at six am, with a cup of coffee ready for Cas, who he woke up with his “amazing” performance of “Working for the Weekend” by Loverboy. Dean danced around their room in his boxers, being a total nerd. “You want a piece of my heart?! You better start from the start!”

Cas buried his head into the pillows, “Deaaannn! Turn it off!!!” When the music kept blasting, Cas threw a pillow at Dean. “DEEAAANNN!”

The green-eyed man jumped on Cas and started to tickle his bare sides, “Come on, it’s move-in day. Wake uppppp.”

Cas laughed and tried to push Dean off, “It’s also six in the morning.”

Dean stopped tickling him and got up, turning off the music. He started to pull on his clothes, in a low, sweet voice Dean talked to Cas who was still half asleep, “Cas? Baby… if you wake up now, we can get moved into our house and as soon as we get moved in, our bed will be set up which means you can go back to sleep.”

  
Cas slowly sat up, “Fine.” Within fifteen minutes, Cas was helping Dean move boxes into the trunk and the Impala. It took 6 long hours to get all of the boxes and furniture into their new house. “Okay…now what?” Dean and Cas both looked at each other with a lost expression on their faces.

“Now, the best little brother in the world comes to help.” The two finances jumped and turned around to see Sam, who had grown at least three feet in the past few years. His hair was down to his shoulders and he had a bright smile on his face.

  
“Holy shit, Sammy! Warn a guy!” Dean and Sam pulled each other into a tight hug, “God, I missed you, man! What the hell happened to your hair?”

Sam smacked the back of Dean’s head, “What happened to your knee, gimp man?” Dean smacked Sam back.

Cas walked up to Sam and gave him a hug, “Hi Sam, how have you been?”

  
“Great, Cas. What about you?”

Cas let go of the large man, “Awesome. What are you doing here?”

  
“Dean told me you guys were moving today so I took the trip from Stanford to help.”

Dean hugged Sam again, “Awe, little brother! You didn’t have to do that!” They started in the bedroom, unpacking box after box.

“So, Sam, how’s Stanford been treating you?”

  
“Awesome, working on my Bachelor’s degree. Hopefully, I’ll be working with a big-time lawyer this summer.” They talked as they unpacked, “Uhhh… why don’t you guys unpack this one…” Sam’s face was bright red as he handed Cas the box, one look inside and Cas understood why Sam was embarrassed.

In the box, Dean had put their sex toys, handcuffs, lube and some pairs of panties under regular clothes, “Oh umm… sorry, Sam”

Dean smirked, “I’m not sorry, that’s my favorite box!”

Sam shook his head, “I’m going to unpack in the kitchen.”

Cas tossed a shirt at Dean, “Don’t mentally scar your little brother.”

  
“Oh, come on, Cas. It’s funny!”

Cas kept unpacking their clothes, “Why am I marrying you again?”

  
“Because of my dashing good looks?”

Cas threw another shirt at Dean’s face, “Mmhmm, something like that…”

  
Sam stayed with them Saturday night. Luckily, they managed to get the second bedroom and master bedroom set up along with the bathrooms and most of the kitchen. Sunday morning they all slept in a little late before getting up to finish unpacking.

Cas made the two Winchesters and himself coffee, “Okay, today is the day we make it feel like home in here.” Cas worked on getting the office set up with his school work and computer, setting up their financial records and other important papers. Sam got all the electronic things and finished getting the kitchen set up while Dean put all their personal belongings where they wanted them.

By Monday morning, there were no more boxes in their new house. Cas went to work, leaving Sam and Dean to have some brotherly time together. They went out to get some burgers at a local dive bar.

After ordering, Dean broke his news to Sam, “Hey Sammy…I asked Cas to marry me.”

Sam almost spit out his beer, “What?! I can’t believe you didn’t tell me all weekend! That’s awesome! Congrats! Have you told mom or dad?”

  
“No… I wanted to wait until I told you first then with moving, time just got away from me. I’m going to call them now.” Dean pulled out his phone and called Mary, putting her on speaker, “Hey mom! I’m with Sam, he came to help us move in. Are you with dad?”

They could hear the happiness in her voice, “Oh my boys! I miss you both. Yes he is, I’ll get him right now. JOHN! YOUR SON’S ARE ON THE PHONE. COME HERE!” Sam and Dean laughed at their mother and their father's slightly annoyed voice, “Hey boys, how are you guys?”

  
“Good… good. I actually have some good news…” Dean took a deep breath as Sam gave him a supportive smile, “Cas and I are engaged.”

The scream that came through the phone made Dean drop his phone and several strangers stare at them. “Mom… MOM. Stop screaming. I know it’s very exciting.”

Then John’s voice came over the phone, “You made your mother cry but I’m very happy for you both, is Cas there now?”

  
“Oh… no, he’s at work.”

Mary asked, through her sobs, “Did you ask him this morning?”

Dean looked at Sam with panicked eyes, his little brother mouthed the word, ‘Lie’. “No.”

  
“Oh, when did you ask him?” Sam mouth again, ‘You better lie to her.’

Unable to lie to his mother, Dean mumbled, “…A few weeks ago…”

The tears stopped and the scolding began, “YOU GOT ENGAGED WEEKS AGO AND DIDN’T TELL YOUR OWN MOTHER?! DEAN WINCHESTER NEXT TIME I SEE YOU I AM GOING TO SLAP YOU UPSIDE THE HEAD!!”

Dean blushed, “I’m sorry mom…”

  
When Cas got home from work that afternoon, Sam had gone back to Stanford. Dean was acting… suspicious. “Hi Ca—Cas— Castiel…”

Cas gave him a strange look, “Hey, Dean. Everything okay?”

  
“Yup. Just happy you’re home!”

Cas gave him a kiss and walked to their room, “I love this house. It’s so perfect, love.” Dean was half paying attention to what Cas was saying, but more to what he was doing. He heard his fiancé walk into the bathroom, not closing the door because he was so comfortable with Dean they almost never shut the door.

One minute later Dean heard, “WHAT THE FUCK?! DEAN!!!!” He couldn’t contain his laughter knowing what had just happened. Dean was starting to get bored spending the days alone while Cas was at work so needing to make some fun for himself, he put a layer of cellophane wrap over the toilet.

  
So, when Cas went to pee, it went everywhere. “THIS. IS. WAR!”

When Dean went to clean dishes that night, he turned on the sink to find that Cas had wrapped a rubber band around the hose. His shirt got soaked, “CAS!”

From the laundry room, Dean heard, “THAT’S WHAT YOU GET, ASSHOLE.”

Over the next week, Cas put tooth past in Oreos. Dean put a fake snake in Cas’s sock drawer. Cas put a fake spider on Dean’s chest while he was napping. Dean put cough medicine in Cas’s wine.

Their prank war ended with Cas changing his contact with Mary’s in Dean’s phone before he left for work, knowing that Dean liked to text him unsavory things.

  
D: ‘I miss you.’

  
M: ‘I miss you too!’

  
D: ‘Know what I really miss?’

  
M: ‘What’s that?’

  
D: ‘Pinning you down and fucking you so hard you can’t walk right for a week.’

  
M: ‘DEAN WINCHESTER! THIS IS YOUR MOTHER.’

  
D: ‘Oh my god. Cas changed my contacts. I’m so sorry.’

  
D: ‘I’m going to kill you.’

  
C: ‘Did you talk to your mom today?’

  
D: ‘You’re dead, Novak.’

  
C: ‘Love you too.’

  
That was the end of their prank war.


	7. Time For A Wedding

“What about roses?”

Dean’s eyes were starting to hurt from how many times he had rolled them, “Gross, Cas. Roses are so cliché.”

Cas tossed the wedding magazine across the couch, into Dean’s lap, “Fine. You look, wedding master. I have to finish invitations.”

The two had decided on a small wedding. The people who were invited were Mary, John, Sam, Jess (Sam’s new girlfriend), Bobby, Amara, Charlie, Garth, Jo, Benny, Kevin, a few people from Cas’s school, some of Dean’s teammates and a few other friends and family members. They were going to get married in Dean’s backyard, which had more than enough room to seat everyone.

But right now, Dean wasn’t looking at flowers, he was looking at Cas, “Hey baby?”

His fiancé didn’t look up from the invitation, he just hummed a reply, “Mmhmm?”

Dean gazed at him with loving eyes, “Do you ever think about your father?”

Cas slowly looked up and let the pen fall out of his hand, “Yeah…”

Dean scooted closer to him on the couch, putting an arm around him, letting Cas lean back against him, “Do you want to talk about it?”

  
“I don’t know. I mean, he’s not part of my life anymore. Sometimes I remember the things he used to call me and it hurts. I remember how it felt that night when I ended up in the hospital, I really thought I was going to die while I was laying on my bedroom floor. But more than him, I think about my mom. I think about what she would have said if she saw all the things he did to me. I think about our last conversation the night she died. She kissed my head and told me she wouldn’t be home late… but then she got hit by that drunk driver. I think about how heart-broken Luke, Michael, Raphael, and Gabe were. They told me that mommy was with the angels but I didn’t buy that. Dad didn’t come home for weeks and when he did… he wasn’t my father anymore. My brothers had more guts than I did so when they stood up to him, my dad would beat them. One night, he pulled a gun out and threatened to kill them. They left the next day and never looked back… they left me there, all alone.”

Dean sat quietly, listening to everything Cas said. He didn’t talk about his past much so when he decided to open up, Dean wasn’t going to stop him.

  
“Before I met you, I was ready to kill myself. I would lay awake for hours wondering how I could, what would be the easiest way, would I feel any pain… would I really see my mother again? I wanted to die and now I’m sitting here with the love of my life in our beautiful home and we are getting married in three months. I’m so glad I didn’t kill myself.”

Dean wiped away the tears that were staining Cas’s cheeks, “I’m glad you didn’t either. I know we don’t talk about it much but I want you to talk to me, whenever you need or want to. No matter what time, day or night. I love you so much and I’ll always be here for you.”

  
“I love you more, thank you, Dean.” Dean held Cas for a long time until his tears finally stopped. Wanting to make his fiancé feel better

Dean kissed the back of Cas’s hand, “Now, how about we make some decisions about this wedding?”

  
Two months later, Dean, Cas, John, and Mary were setting up their backyard. Mary and Cas were putting up flowers and making sure everything looked beautiful while John and Dean were setting up tables and chairs.

John pulled Dean aside while they were getting more chairs from the truck, “Dean, I wanted to tell you something.”

  
“What’s up?”

John put a strong hand on Dean’s shoulder, “The first time you told me that you went on a date with Cas, I didn’t know how I felt about it. I have to admit, I was scared. I didn’t understand and I was scared for your safety but once I saw the way you looked at each other, I knew I was wrong. I shouldn’t be worried, you are both going to be okay. I am so proud of you, Dean.”

John was trying to be tough but the tears were filling his eyes as he pulled his oldest son into a hug, Dean held onto his father, appreciating the rare emotional side of John, “Thank you, dad. I love you.”

  
“I love you too. Now, let’s finish putting everything out.” By 7 pm the night before the wedding, everything was set up. The white chairs were all lined up, the tables had a light blue cloth over them. In front of the rows of chairs, there was a small platform wherein fifteen hours, Dean and Cas will be getting married.

Because there were only 20 guests coming, they decided that John could grill steak and chicken, Mary and Amara baked pies and made a beautiful cake. There was plenty of whiskeys, wine, and beer for everyone.

Cas went to stay at Amara’s while Dean stayed at his house. It was funny, staying in his childhood bedroom on the night before his wedding. Their suits were clean and laid out for tomorrow.

  
The wedding was on a sunny, warm Sunday in June. In the morning, all the food was set up and the finishing touches were put up in the backyard.

Dean walked into the living room where Mary, John, and Sam were sitting, Mary started crying, seeing her firstborn looking all grown up, she hugged him for a long time as Dean tried to calm her down.

  
Around six o’clock, their guests started to arrive. Everyone had tears in their eyes, they were hugging each other and anxious to see the soon to be husbands. Bobby stood up at the front of the crowd, looking at all the happy faces, with Dean looking stunning next to him. He was wearing a slick black suit and a black and white striped tie. His hair was slick and neat. His green eyes shined with happiness and nervousness. Standing next to Dean was Sam and Benny and standing on Cas’s side was Kevin and Garth. Charlie was busy taking a million pictures.

  
When Cas arrived at Dean’s house, he was greeted by Mary at the front door, “Oh, Cas! You look so handsome!”

His pale cheeks turned a light shade of pink, “Thank you, Mary. You look lovely. I have to admit… I’m very nervous.”

She held his hand and gave it a squeeze, “I know you are, darling but can I tell you a secret? So is Dean. I’ve never seen him fidget so much.” Mary smiled at him, “You ready?”

  
“Of course.”

Mary walked out of the back door first and gave Dean a quick thumbs-up before taking her seat. When Cas walked out, Dean couldn’t help it, but he burst into tears. Bobby put his hand on Dean’s shoulder.

Cas was also crying, when he walked up to Dean and stood in front of him, Dean put a hand on Cas’s cheek and wiped away his tears, “Hiya, baby.”

Cas tried to take a deep breath but that didn’t work out too well, all that came out was a shakey, “Hi, Dean.”

Bobby cleared his throat and started to speak loud enough that everyone could hear him, “Friends and family, we have been invited here today to share with Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love for each other has done nothing but grow. I love these boys like my—my own s—sons.” Surprisingly, Bobby started to get teary-eyed and emotional, “Goddamn it, boys. I’m so proud of you and so happy for you both. Do you have vows written for each other?”

  
Cas nodded and went first, “Dean, the first time I met you I was a scared sixteen-year-old. I was sitting alone at lunch and you came up to me and changed my whole life. I’ve lost my mother and I’m not close to my family but now, you and I are going to have our own family. You mean the world to me. I can’t imagine my life without you. You make me so happy, even when you scare the hell out of me getting yourself injured halfway across the country. This is going to sound very cheesy and I know you’ll laugh at me but I don’t care I’ll say it anyway, you are my soulmate. Yup, there’s the laugh.”

Everyone started to chuckle at the two of them. Once Dean started to laugh, Cas couldn’t stop. He giggled for so long, he had to turn away from Dean to try and compose himself.

“Okay, whooo. I’m better now. Someday, I want kids and I wouldn’t want to raise them with anyone but you. I’m so lucky that I have you. I promise I will do everything I can to show you every day how loved and appreciated you are. I will always be here for you, I love you so much.”

  
Dean chuckled and shook his head, “How am I supposed to follow that?” He took a deep breath and began, “Castiel Novak when I first met you… I still thought I was straight.” That earned a laugh from everyone, “Well, let me tell you when you walked into Calculus class that first day, I fell in love with you. You’re so gorgeous inside and out. You have supported me through everything and I will always support you. You are the person that I will love for the rest of my life. Everything about you is so perfect. You’re my love, I wouldn’t be who I am today if I didn’t have you. I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy. I would do anything for you, Cas. You are my whole world and I—I’m going to cry again apparently…”

Cas pulled Dean into a hug and when he let him go, he kept rubbing his arm, giving him a warm smile, “Cas… I don’t know where I went right or what I did to deserve you but god, I am so glad I did. I love you so much.”

  
When they were done with their vows, it was up to Bobby to continue, “Do you have rings?” Jess, Sam’s girlfriend, was holding the rings for them. She got up and handed them the other one’s ring, given them a supportive smile. “Do you, Dean Winchester take Castiel Novak to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

  
“I do.” Dean slid the smooth, wide, gold band onto Cas’s finger. “Do you, Castiel Novak take Dean Winchester to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

  
“I do.” Cas slid Dean’s ring on, a dark wooden band with a stripe of gold in the middle.

“Alright, by the power vested in me by ministernow.org, I know pronounce you Dean and Castiel Winchester. You may kiss the groom.” Everyone clapped and cheered as Dean and Cas pulled each other into a loving, passionate kiss.

Dean picked Cas up and put him over his shoulder and carried him inside the house. As he was walking past everyone he threw a triumphant fist in the air, “Woohoo! I caught a husband!!”

  
When they got inside, Dean put Cas back down and kissed him again. Charlie walked inside and started to take sneaky pictures until Dean pinned Cas against the wall and started to kiss his neck.

Charlie loudly cleared her throat, “Not to interrupt but I believe we need some pictures of the husbands.”

Awkwardly, Dean backed away from Cas and fixed his tie and hair for him, “Right… let’s take some pictures.”

  
After Charlie took about a hundred photos, or so it seemed to Dean, the three of them went back outside to enjoy the rest of their wedding. The speakers were playing some classic rock and John and Bobby were already grilling some food.

John handed his spatula to Bobby, poured two glasses of whiskey and handed them to Dean and Cas, hugging them both. “Welcome to the family, Cas.”

  
“Thank you, John.” Dean and Cas started to walk around, socializing and thanking everybody for coming. Throughout the reception, Dean and Cas kept their eyes on each other, sharing loving, admiring looks.

Everyone sat down to eat dinner and have some pie and cake. Dean was on his third slice when Cas gave him a look, “Dean… maybe go slow? You’re going to make yourself sick.”

After taking another bite of apple pie, Dean turned to Cas, “It’s our wedding day… I’m going to eat all the pie I want.”

Cas leaned over and whispered in his ear, “If you make yourself sick, we won’t be able to do all the fun things I have planned for us.”

Dean instantly pushed away his pie and blushed before whispering back, “What kind of fun things?”

  
“I have a nice surprise on under my suit, it’s red and lacy, and I was thinking that tonight, I should tie you up and tease you until you’re squirming and begging me to fuck you. After I fuck you, I’ll ride you until we are both coming everywhere.”

Dean was aching against his pants, “You’ll tie me up?”

  
“Oh, Dean… not only am I going to restrain you. I bought you a vibrator and I am going to fuck you with it until you can’t stand it anymore.” Dean’s whole face was red and hot and it was very noticeable to anyone sitting near them.

Mary spoke up first, “Dean, are you feeling okay?”

Sam laughed, “Yeah mom, I think he’s feeling pretty good.”

Dean shot his little brother a bitch face, “Shut it, Sammy.”

  
Luckily, nobody asked them to dance until Dean’s erection had gone down. Mary stood up and announced, “It’s time for the grooms to dance together!”

Dean and Cas stood in the middle of the backyard, surrounded by their friends and family, taking each other into their arms and started dancing to “Can’t Fight This Feeling” by REO Speedwagon.

Cas laid his head under Dean’s neck and held onto him. Dean pulled Cas against him and kissed his head, whispering into his hair, “I love you, baby.”

Cas’s blue eyes looked up at Dean and it felt like Dean fell in love all over again, “I love you too, Dean.”

Everyone danced and had fun until ten thirty, Dean and Cas said goodbye and thank you to their friends and family, then they got into the Impala and headed off to the hotel room they had booked.

Cas ran his hand up and down Dean’s thigh, occasionally squeezing his leg. “Cas… can’t you wait until we get to the room?”

Cas pressed a kiss to Dean’s neck, “Nope because that suit makes you look so hot and I’ll be damned if I’m not going to tease my husband all night.”

Dean groaned and stepped harder on the gas. After they checked into the hotel, Dean and Cas pretty much ran up to their room.

  
Dean locked the door behind them before being pushed up against the wall by Cas, who roughly kissed his husband. Cas ground their bodies together, moaning against Dean’s lips. He grabbed Dean’s tie and quickly undid it before pulling off his jacket, dropping them on the floor. Cas untucked Dean’s white dress shirt, then sunk down to his knees, unbuckling Dean’s belt and pulling his pants down. Cas quickly took Dean’s fully hard dick into his mouth.

Dean threw his head back against the door and moaned loudly, grabbing a fistful of Cas’s messy black hair. Cas’s perfect mouth wrapped around Dean’s length, sucking and swirling his tongue around it, saliva dripping down his chin.

  
Needing to touch his husband, Dean grabbed onto Cas’s coat and pulled him back up to eye level, pulling off his coat and tie, Dean lead him over to the bed.

Cas pushed Dean onto the bed and slowly took his pants off, showing Dean his lacy red panties outlined in black. His hard cock perfectly outlined by the lace, his head dripping pre-cum. Dean stared at him with desperate eyes, “Holy shit… my husband is fucking hot.”

Cas pulled off Dean’s white dress shirt before tying Dean’s hands to the headboard with his tie, tight enough that Dean could feel the restraint but lose enough that Cas could move him in any way he wanted.

Cas started at Dean’s head, kissing his lips and mouth before sucking on Dean’s earlobe and neck, leaving dark marks in his wake. He worked his way down Dean’s tense, anticipating body, leaving love bites everywhere, some a light pink, some a dark purple.

When Cas got to Dean’s crotch he pulled his pants and boxers off all the way but didn’t kiss him, he just moved down to his thighs, continuing to suck on Dean’s skin. “Come on, Cas… enough teasing.” He moved back up to Dean’s twitching cock, gently kissing him and giving light, slow licks, “Cas, hurry up or you’re going to regret it later.”

  
Deciding that Dean has probably had enough, Cas quickly took Dean’s whole dick into his mouth, letting it graze the back of his throat. Cas sucked on Dean a few times before pulling off with a pop, grabbing his bag, pulling out a bottle of lube and a large vibrator. Cas slicked up his fingers, gently sliding them into Dean, taking his time to stretch him and make sure he felt good and ready before he covered the vibrator with lube.

Cas looked up at Dean with soft blue eyes, “Ready?”

Dean moaned out a breathy, “Y—yes, please.”

Slowly, Cas pushed in the vibrator, fucking Dean with it before turning it on the lowest setting. Immediately, Dean was a moaning, squirming mess. Cas turned up the speed and pushed it in and out of Dean’s needy, tight hole. He pushed the vibrator against Dean’s prostate and turned up the speed one more time, Cas took all of Dean into his mouth again, that pushed Dean over the edge.

With a loud moan, he finished down Cas’s throat, Cas licked up all of Dean’s cum from his dick and the small amount that was on his chin.

When Dean was done, Cas carefully pulled the vibrator out, placing it next to them on the bed, “Oh my god, Cas. That was awesome, now, it’s your turn.” Cas untied Dean’s hand and started to put Cas’s tie on the ground but Dean stopped him, “No, you don’t get to tie me up then get off the hook. Hands. Now.”

Cas laid down on his back and put his hands over his head, cock twitching and dripping in his panties. “Hmm… on your hands and knees instead.”

  
Wanting to obey, Cas quickly flipped over, letting Dean tie his arms to the headrest. Once Cas was on all fours, Dean gave him a slight slap on his perfectly round ass. Cas whimpered and pushed his ass back farther towards Dean, who slapped him a little harder this time. Dean gave Cas a gentle nip on his ass, “You’re so perfect.” He pulled the lace panties to the side, giving Cas a long, wet lick over his hole.

From the first touch, Cas was putty in Dean’s hands. Dean started to eat out Cas, licking, sucking and tongue fucking him, until he was begging for more. “D—Dean! Please… more.”

  
“Tell me what you want, baby.” Cas was pulling against the tie, wiggling his ass at Dean, “I want you to fuck me… please. I need you.”

Dean gave Cas another hard slap before pushing one finger into him. Pumping it in and out, then adding another, scissoring them. When Cas was ready, Dean slicked up his already hard again cock and pushed into his husband.

Cas grabbed at the pillows and moaned, feeling Dean’s length slowly press into him. Dean grabbed onto Cas’s hips, hard enough to leave bruises, “Dean! Fuck…”

  
“I know, I’m going to take care of you… I got you, baby.” Slowly Dean started to thrust in and out of Cas, loving the feeling of his beautiful husband squirming under him. Dean wanted to remember this moment for the rest of his life.

Cas moaned loudly as Dean started to increase his pace, slamming into his prostate with every thrust. “Dean! Please, d—don’t stop.” Dean reached forward and grabbed Cas’s dripping cock, easily jerking him off.

Cas grabbed harder at the pillows and groaned at how amazing everything felt. His cock jerked and long, white strands of cum shot out over Dean’s hand, onto the bed. Feeling Cas clench around him, seeing his body shaking and hearing Dean’s name on his lips, pushed Dean over the edge. With a few more quick thrusts he came hard into Cas.

It took them a minute to come down from their highs. Dean leaned down and licked up the cum that was leaking out of Cas. He moaned against his ass, loving the taste. Cas whimpered and moaned and pulled hard against the tie. After a few more minutes, Dean gently untied Cas and got a towel to clean them off.

  
“So… that’s what married sex is like?” Dean chuckled at Cas and gave him a high five, “Hell yeah and it was awesome.” Dean laid on his back, letting Cas rest his head on his chest.

They tangled each other up in their arms and legs, “Dean?”

  
“Yeah, baby?” Cas looked up at Dean with the same blue eyes he fell in love with, “Thank you for loving me.”

  
“Don’t thank me. You’re my whole world, I will always love you.”


	8. The Next Step

They were lying in bed Sunday morning, from the slightly cracked window a cool fall breeze blew into Dean and Cas’s bedroom. Dean was already awake, writing an email about a potential job opportunity on his laptop, while Cas was enjoying the rare extra hours of sleep.

He was splayed out, facing away from Dean. Clad in an oversized t-shirt that all the kids had signed, from his school’s last field day, and a pair of boxers. Cas was lightly snoring; his chest rose and fell peacefully.

Dean looked over at him and softly ran a hand through his husband’s messy black hair that seemed to stick up in every possible direction.

  
Their wedding was three months ago, it had been one of the happiest days of their lives. They spent their honeymoon in Vermont. It wasn’t the normal location for a honeymoon but when they got to the cabin they were renting, they didn’t care. It was a beautiful wooden cabin in the middle of the woods. There was a large hammock outside along with a hot tub and a rope swing over the lake. Everything was warm and open, the newlyweds enjoyed the peace and quiet for two weeks before going back to their regular lives.

  
Back in bed, Cas started to stir, rolling over and reaching around for Dean, with his eyes closed, still half asleep.

Feeling Cas search for him, Dean closed his laptop and put it on his bedside table and wrapped his arms around Cas, “Morning, baby. Sleep good?”

Cas snuggled close to him, “Mmhmm. Did you?”

  
“Yeah, just writing that email.”

Cas finally opened his eyes and looked up at Dean, “How’s that going?”

Dean buried his nose into Cas’s hair, breathing deep, “I don’t know, I’m not sure if it’s going to happen.”

  
“Don’t say that, Dean. It will all work out, I promise.”

Dean had been searching for a new job and after talking to a few connections in the industry, he found a position that may be fitting; ESPN was looking for a sports analyst to watch games, create statistics and write articles.

  
“I hope so. Now, how about I make us some breakfast?” Cas and Dean took their time getting out of bed, making breakfast and doing housework.

Dean finished the email during breakfast, surprisingly, he got a reply a few hours later. “Cas?! Baby, come here!”

Cas ran into the kitchen, “What’s wrong?”

Dean grabbed his husband’s hand and pulled him towards the laptop, “They emailed me back. Read it for me? I can’t do it.”

Cas turned the laptop towards him, quickly scanning the email. A huge smile spread across his face, “You got the job!”

Dean threw his arms around Cas and picked him up before giving him a kiss. “I’m so happy! I’ll finally be able to start making some money again… which is good because I was thinking about what you said the other day…”

Cas cut him off, “Dean, I was drunk when I said that. If you’re not ready I don’t want you to feel pressured.”

  
“Baby, I was just going to say that we should adopt instead of finding a surrogate.”

Cas’s face was confused then elated, “Serious? You’re being serious?!”

For the second time that day, Dean picked up Cas, “Of course I’m being serious. I love you so much.”

  
On Wednesday, Cas came home from school and walked into the house and heard some scraping and grunting. “Dean?! What are you doing up there?”

A long pause then, “I just—nothing. Um… don’t come up here. It’s okay. Just don’t—OW! SHIT!”

Cas dropped his bag and jogged up the stairs, “Are you okay? Um… Dean? Could you tell me why the guest bedroom is in the hallway?” The twin bed was blocking the hall so Cas just stood in front of it staring at all of the boxes, sheets, towels and other odds and ends that were in the room that were now thrown around in the hall.

“I wanted to clean out the room for the nursery to surprise you.”

  
“I appreciate that. Could you come out here and talk to me? I kind of feel like I’m talking to the wall.”

  
“Well… I was trying to move the spare table in here and I may have twisted my knee wrong…”

Cas rolled his eyes and climbed over the bed. Dean was sitting on the floor with his knee half straightened out in front of him, he looked up at Cas with a downright pitiful look on his face, “Hi baby…”

  
“Oh Dean, what did you do?” Cas knelt down beside his love, rolling up his loose grey sweatpants. Cas carefully felt his knee, “It’s not too swollen, I think you may have just tweaked it wrong. You know exactly what I’m going to say, you have to take it slow. I know you don’t want to but you can’t be lifting heavy things… Dean, love… please don’t cry.”

The tears started to swell up in Dean’s green eyes. “I just wanted to do one good thing for us. You do everything for me, you have for years. I’m such a burden on you. I just wanted to help get ready for our baby.”

Cas grabbed onto Dean’s hand and squeezed it, “Now you listen to me, Dean Winchester. You are not a burden. I will always help you because you are the love of my life. Look at me. Don’t make me tickle you.”

Dean smiled through his tears and met Cas’s gaze.

“Hey, there’s that smile. Now let’s get you on the couch and put some ice on your knee.” Cradling Dean’s freckled face in his hands, Cas wiped away his tears before helping him up. It took the two almost twenty minutes to get downstairs, when Dean was finally on the couch Cas started to walk away to get him ice but Dean grabbed his hand before he could walk away, “What’s wrong?”

He didn’t answer, he just admired Cas’s hand and kissed it, “Do you remember our first date?”

  
“Of course, I do. You took me to that really nice Italian restaurant in Lawrence then we went to the clearing.”

Dean sadly smiled, still holding onto Cas’s hand, “Could you sit with me?” Cas sat down and gave Dean’s hand another squeeze, letting Dean continue, “Do you remember what I said to you at the restaurant?”

  
“We talked about a lot, what were you thinking of?”

Dean’s eyes started to fill with tears again as he couldn’t hold back his sobs any longer, “I said that you got lost in your head a lot but I never asked what you were thinking… then when you came to my house and I sa—saw your back and I didn’t do anything then y—you…”

  
“Dean, love stop. Just breathe, tell me what’s going on.” Dean couldn’t control his breathing, it was fast and shallow and his whole body was shaking. Cas knew what a panic attack looked like, he has had enough to spot one from a mile away. “Dean, take a deep breath. I need you to focus on me.”

Cas moved so his back was against the armrest, pulling Dean against his chest and wrapping his arms around Dean, keeping steady, firm pressure on him. “I got you, don’t worry. I got you, love. Shhhh, deep breaths. Match your breaths with mine.”

Feeling his husband’s arms against him, eventually, Dean’s breathing began to slow down and his sobs became softer.

Cas kept his arms around Dean, placing kisses on his head and humming into his hair. Dean’s breathing became slower and evened out, Cas was going to talk to him until he realized that Dean was fast asleep, completely exhausted. Cas stayed on the couch, holding Dean for a half hour before Dean started to wake up.

Cas was deep in thought when Dean’s low voice snapped him out of his thoughts, “Cas?”

  
“How are you feeling, love?”

Dean sat up and ran his hands over his face, “I’m okay. I just got overwhelmed.” Dean moved to the other side of the couch with his back against the armrest and opened his arms for Cas, just as he did for Dean.

“Come here, baby.” Cas moved into Dean’s arms, never tiring of the feeling of his husband’s strong arms around him. “Cas, you know you’re my whole world. I just wish I could have helped you sooner. I should have noticed what your father was doing. When I was cleaning out the room I started thinking, what if something happens to our kid. What if they’re getting bullied or they’re depressed… what if I don’t catch it?”

  
“Dean, we were just kids, please don’t blame yourself. We are in this together, our baby will be okay. We will be okay, I promise. Now, how’s your knee feeling?”

  
“It’s feeling better. I think you were right, I must have just twisted it… you’re still in your work clothes. You haven’t even taken off your shoes, I’m so sorry, baby. Go take a shower and I’ll order some dinner and we’ll talk about how we are going to sort out the nursery.”

Cas gave Dean a kiss and walked upstairs to their bedroom, he stripped off his clothes and dropped them on the bed. He stepped into the shower, turning on the hot water, letting it soothe his tense muscles.

When he walked back out into their room, he saw that Dean had put his clothes into the laundry and laid out some pajamas with a note on it, ‘I thought you’d want your favorite pajamas. I went out to pick up some food and a few other things. Be back soon, there’s chocolate in the fridge for you. Love you lots.’

Cas smiled, pulling on his pajamas and walking down to the kitchen. There were four huge chocolate bars in the fridge, Cas broke off half of one and sat on the couch, waiting for Dean to come home.

  
Over the next few weeks, Dean had started his new job. He watches hockey games and creates articles and statistics on them to send into the sports network. He works from home which was going to be wonderful when their child arrived.

They also cleaned out the rest of the room and moved what was in the room into the basement. They had been talking with the adoption agency about a young boy. His name is Jack, a four-month-old whose father had been absent, and his mother died in childbirth, he didn’t have any other family so he ended up in the state’s custody.

The adoption process was long and detailed. While they were waiting for the paperwork to go through the system, Dean and Cas painted the room a light, pastel baby blue. They bought a white crib that was an adventure to put together. “Dean, that’s the wrong screw.”

  
“No, it’s not Mr. Smart-Teacher-Man…SHIT. Okay… maybe it is.” It took them almost four hours to put together the crib, the changing table, and a small dresser.

They couldn’t have been done soon enough, Dean was getting antsy and Cas was turning into “a grumpy old man”. A few days later, Cas and Dean were on their way to a baby store. “Do you think Jack will be happy with us?”

  
Dean reached over and took Cas’s hand, “Of course. We are going to be a happy family, the three of us… I promise.” When they got to the store, they decided to go two separate ways to try and cover the enormous store faster.

About twenty minutes later, the husbands met in the middle, “Okay Cas, show me the damage.” Dean chuckled looking at Cas’s overflowing shopping cart.

  
“I tried to not go crazy but I couldn’t help it. I found a couple shirts, these onesies, lots of socks… okay, maybe too many socks, a blanket, bottles, pacifiers, this ridiculous box of about a million diapers, and toys. What did you find?”

  
“Some bowls and bottles and all of this formula, I tried to find the healthiest one I could but we can go have a look together, I found these pants and there were so many shoes but I managed to stop myself at two pairs, I also found a small rug for his room, and a car seat. I think we did pretty good, let’s go see what our wallets think about that”… the wallets were not happy.

  
The nursery had been set up for two weeks before Cas got the call from the adoption agency, as soon as he got home from work he dragged Dean out of the house as fast as he could.

They jumped into the car and as Dean was backing out of their driveway he glanced into the back seat, “I can’t believe there’s a car seat in the Impala… this is actually happening. We are going to have a baby!”

Neither of them could stop fidgeting on the way to the orphanage, when they walked inside they were greeted by a kind looking middle age woman, “Hello, I’m going to assume you’re the Winchesters? Dean and Castiel?”

They both shook her hand, “Yes, Ma’am.”

  
“Well, alright gentlemen, all your paperwork is in order and the house inspection was acceptable, I would say that there’s no reason why you can’t take little Jack home today. Just hang on one moment.”

She walked away and when she came back a few minutes later, she was carrying a small blue bundle, “This is little Jack.”

Cas couldn’t stop shaking so she handed the sleeping boy to Dean, who gently cradled his head and supported his body, “Hi, Jack. We’re your new dads.” Cas was a sobbing mess and Dean was crying happy tears. “You gentlemen are welcome to sit down and stay for a while. There are just a few papers you need to sign first.”

The woman escorted Dean, Cas, and now Jack to a quiet room with a table where they all sat down and signed the release papers. After the woman left and Cas managed to get a hold of himself, Dean carefully handed Cas their son. “Oh my god… he’s so perfect.”

When Jack finally opened his eyes, Cas could swear he felt like his heart was going to explode. “Hi, my sweet, little baby. Dean, look at his eyes… look how perfect he is.” Jack’s green eyes were shiny and bright, they reminded Cas of Dean’s eyes.

He babbled and squirmed in Cas’s arms, “Shhh, I know. We got you.” After admiring Jack for a few more minutes, Dean and Cas walked to the car and spent probably too long trying to strap him in.

Dean pulled Cas into a kiss, “Let’s go home, baby.”

  
When they got home, Dean picked Jack up and carried him inside while Cas carried in the small bag of clothes and a few toys that Jack had at the orphanage. “Welcome home, Jack.”

When they sat on the couch, Dean handed Jack to Cas and pulled out his phone. As Cas gushed over their son, Dean snapped a photo of Cas smiling down at Jack and the young boy smiling back. Dean sent it to Sam, Mary, John, Bobby, Amara and many of their friends with the message, “Say hello to our baby boy.” While they all knew that Dean and Cas were adopting, the hadn’t seen Jack before now.

  
Sam: ‘Congratulations! He’s adorable, Jess and I need to come meet our nephew soon!’

  
Mary: ‘John and I are so happy for you! He’s precious. You better call me later and tell me all about him.’

  
Bobby: ‘Congratulations boys. Can’t wait to meet the little man, see you very soon.’

  
Amara: ‘Congratulations <333’

  
Charlie: ‘Oh my god. He is the most precious angel bean I have ever seen.’

  
After laying together on the couch for a while, Jack started to wail. Dean and Cas decided that he must be hungry considering it had been a few hours since he ate so Cas went to make him a bottle.

Dean stayed on the couch with Jack and tried to calm him, “I know you don’t understand why your little belly is hurting but your papa is getting you some formula.” Dean held Jack against his chest and rocked him back and forth, shushing him until Cas came walking back into the living room with a bottle and a towel.

“Do you want to feed him, or should I?” Dean took the bottle from Cas’s hand, “I can do it.” Dean readjusted Jack in his arms so he could support his head as he slightly tilted the bottle, Jack hungrily sucked down all of the formulae. When the bottle was done, Cas laid the towel over Dean’s shoulder while he gently patted Jack’s back until he burped and spit up on Dean’s shoulder. Cas took Jack from Dean and used a clean part of the towel to wipe off Jack’s mouth.

The first few days were full of bodily fluids, sleepless nights and stress but Jack brought so much happiness to Dean and Cas’s lives, that boy could do no wrong.

  
Cas took some time off of work so he could spend time with Jack and Dean. A week and a half after Jack came home, he spiked a fever that had the new parents panicking.

Not knowing what to do Dean called Mary, “Hi mom, we have a little problem with Jack. He has a fever and won’t stop crying. I don’t know what to do. Please tell me what to do… we need help.”

  
“Okay honey, just take a deep breath. Just give him a bit of low dose acetaminophen. We are still coming down tomorrow. It’s just a fever, he will be fine.” Dean took a deep breath, “If you’re sure… I trust you. I’ll see you tomorrow. Love you.”

  
“If it gets any worse, take him to the pediatrician but all babies spike fevers, see you tomorrow, I love you too.”

  
As promised, after some medicine, Jack’s fever went down and he started to feel better. After breakfast the next day, Cas sat with Jack on the couch… absolutely exhausted. Neither of them had been sleeping well but last night, Cas got less than two hours of shut-eye between staying up with Jack, trying to write class plans for the substitute and working on their financial records.

Seeing how tired his husband was, Dean offered to go the grocery store to pick up food for dinner. After returning from the store, Dean walked into the living room to see Cas asleep, laying on his back with Jack, who was also fast asleep on his chest.

Dean put the groceries in the kitchen before going back to take a picture of his little family. He very gently laid a blanket over the two of them, making sure not to put it too close to Jack’s face. Dean ran his hand through Cas’s messy black hair and placed a kiss on his forehead, “Mmm… my favorite guys.”

He went back to the kitchen to start cooking, a half hour later, there was a knock on their front door. Dean rushed to open it before they rang the doorbell, he opened the door and saw Mary, John, Jess, Sam, and Bobby.

He hugged everybody and let them in, “I missed you guys! Cas and Jack are napping on the couch, I’ll go wake him up.”

Mary gently grabbed his arm, “No Dean, that’s okay, let him sleep. I remember what it was like when we first had you. We were exhausted all the time.”

  
They were all in the kitchen, getting dinner ready and catching up after Dean had given them a tour of the house when Jack started crying. Cas woke up and cradled him, “What is it, baby?”

Cas felt his wet diaper and stood up to go change him. He was very surprised when he saw that they had visitors, “Oh! Hi, I’m so sorry. Dean, you should have woken me up.”

Dean walked over and kissed Cas, “But you looked so cute, I couldn’t bring myself to do it. Why don’t I go change him and you can catch up with everyone? There’s coffee in the pot.”

Cas gave him a kiss back, “You’re the best.” Dean took Jack upstairs to change him while Cas hugged everyone, apologizing for being a bad host.

John patted his back, “Don’t worry about it, son. I’ve been there before. Dean never slept through the night, he was a fussy baby. Jack will grow out of it.”

Soon, Dean came back downstairs with Jack who was no longer crying, mostly because of the pacifier in his mouth but he was also playing with the collar of Dean’s shirt.

  
Mary smiled and reached for Jack, “Let me see my grandbaby!” She bounced him on her hip, “Oh my goodness, look at you. What a precious boy.” He stared at her with wide eyes and played with her long blonde hair.

While Sam was boiling a pot of water for the pasta they were going to have for dinner, he asked questions about little Jack, “So, what’s he like?”

Dean answered his little brother, “He’s a happy kid, only cries when he really needs something. Sleep is definitely not his favorite thing, he loves animals, especially cats. He laughs at almost everything, Cas bought this goddamn CD that has kid’s music on it and it makes me want to shoot myself but he loves it. Oh, there’s one very cute thing he does…”

Dean walked over to Jack, taking Cas with him, “Jack… buddy, look at daddy and papa.” Dean kissed Cas and Jack squealed and flapped his arms around. When they stopped, Jack stopped. When Dean kissed Cas again, Jack squealed again.

Everyone was laughing which made Jack laugh even more. Sam teased Dean, “So which one of you is the daddy and which one is papa?”

Dean slapped the back of Sam’s head, “Shut up, Sammy.”

Sam punched Dean’s arm which Jack did not like. He started crying and reaching for Dean, “Sammy, you upset my buddy.”

Dean walked over to Mary and took Jack, “It’s okay little man, look daddy’s fine.” He held Jack against him as the boy quickly stopped crying.

“So… you’re the daddy?” Dean shot him a death glare.

  
“Oh! I almost forgot that we have baby gifts in the car!” Bobby and John walked out and came back in with a few bags.

When they put the bags down on the table, Dean immediately noticed a certain stuffed animal. “Is that my old bunny?”

Mary hugged Dean, “Yes, it is. Thought the little man would like it.”

  
“Thank you so much, mom.” Dean’s eyes were started to fill with tears, “Jeez… having a kid is making me an emotional mess.”

Mary kissed her eldest son’s cheek then Jack’s, “They’ll do that to you.” While dinner was cooking, they all sat in the living room and unwrapped gifts.

Dean sat on the couch with Mary and Sam, Jess sat on Sam’s lap, John and Bobby sat in chairs and Cas was on the floor with Jack sitting on his lap.

Sam gave Dean a bag with books in it, “Most of them are for really little kids for bedtime stories and when he’s learning to read but there’s a few that are for when he gets a little older.”

Bobby gave Jack some toy cars, John gave them practical supplies, Mary gave them a diaper bag because, “Even though they’re strong manly men, they still need one.”

Jess gave Jack a beautiful blanket that she had knitted. Cas wrapped Jack in the blanket and thanked everyone for their kind gifts.

Cas gave Jack and Dean a kiss, “I love you both so much.”


	9. Baby Struggles

“Jack. They’re yummy peas, just take a bite.” Jack was now six months old and had… very powerful lungs. The transition from formula to solid food was not going well.

Cas would feed him dinner but Dean was on his own with breakfast and lunch. Jack was also teething and much to his fathers’ dismay, he put everything he could in his mouth. Cas and Dean had baby-proofed the house before Jack came home but even more precautions had to be taken now that he felt the need to put anything he could into his mouth.

  
Now that Dean was working from home, he bought a baby bouncer and a small play mat with some toys to put next to his desk.

Jack stayed pretty amused with his blocks and stuffed animals, even though he has no idea what they are.

When Dean got stressed and his eyes started to hurt from staring at his computer screen he would put Jack in his stroller and take him for walks or play with him for a bit, of course sending Cas a million pictures.

  
“Just one bite, see? Mmm, yummy! Daddy likes the peas.” Dean fake ate them and tried to put some in Jack’s mouth, which he immediately spat up. “Oh, buddy. Come on, you need to eat something.”

Dean put the jar down on the counter and rummaged through the kitchen cabinet, looking for something that wasn’t peas. “Alright… you fussy little shit, we have sweet potato, carrots or … avocado? Nasty… okay. Pick one.”

Jack smiled at Dean, “No, don’t be cute. I’m trying to be mad… okay, let’s do carrots.” Jack hated carrots a lot more than he hated the peas. His screams were ear piercing, “No, stop crying. Yummy carrots. Urgghhh just eat the food you screaming little fuck.”

  
“Dean Winchester. Did you just call our son a ‘screaming little fuck’?”

Dean almost dropped the jar of mush, catching it at the last second, “Holy hell, Cas. You scared me… you’re home early.”

Cas gave Dean a quick kiss before picking Jack up, bouncing him until he stopped screeching, “I forgot that kids had a half day today. So, tell me, why is my sweet angel a ‘little fuck’?”

  
“Today has been rough. My article has exactly one sentence written, he’s been crying all day because his teeth hurt, the house is an absolute mess and he won’t eat his goddamn food.”

Cas gazed at his husband, sensing the waves of stress coming off of him, “I’m sorry, love. How about because I’m home early I’ll take him out for a little. Take a nap, work on your article and we will be back later. I can help you clean the house tonight.”

  
“I would really appreciate that, I need a little break from the crying. I just wish he would eat something, I’m worried about my little buddy.”

Cas placed Jack back in his highchair and pulled Dean into a tight hug, something he clearly needed. Dean took a deep breath and relaxed into Cas’s arms.

“The doctor said it’s still okay if he has formula sometimes instead of solid food, the transition isn’t immediate. I can make him a bottle and take him for a walk.”

Cas rubbed slow, soothing circles on Dean’s back. “I love you, baby.”

Cas pulled away and gave Dean a sweet kiss, “I love you more.”

  
Dean went upstairs to get his article done while Cas gave Jack his bottle and changed him. Cas went to go say bye to Dean, “We’ll be back later. Say bye to daddy, Jack.”

Dean gave them both a kiss, “Be a good little boy for papa. Love you buddy and love you, Cas.”

  
“Good luck with the article, love you too.”

Cas strapped Jack into his stroller and started off on their walk. It was a warm day in May so Cas decided on a walk at the nearby park. When Cas got to the park he found a bench in a shady spot. He took Jack out of the stroller and sat him on his lap, letting the baby babble and grab at random things.

Near where they were sitting, there was a playground with lots of kids and parents running around, “Someday you’ll be able to go on those swings and run around with your friends… just not too soon, okay?”

After a few more minutes, Jack started putting his fingers in his mouth, Cas tried to take them out but Jack wanted to chew on them. “No angel, they’re dirty. Here.” Cas offered him a pacifier but Jack screamed.

Looking like a child abuser, Cas tried to quiet him, “Shhh. I know it hurts but your fingers are icky.” Cas offered him the pacifier again but Jack smacked it onto the ground.

Luckily, a nice middle-aged woman picked it up and handed it back to Cas, “He’s teething, huh?”

Taking back the pacifier, Cas gave her a warm smile, “It’s that obvious?” Cas gave Jack a different toy to chew on, which thankfully, quieted him down.

They introduced themselves and she sat down on the bench with them, “What’s his name?”

  
“Jack, he’s six months old.”

She smiled at the baby, “He your first?”

  
“Yeah, my husband, Dean and I adopted him two months ago. How many kids do you have?”

  
“Two boys and one girl. Jason, Adam, and Rebecca. They’re thirteen, ten, and six. They’re good kids, definitely a handful though.”

  
“May I ask you a question?”

She nodded and turned to listen to Cas, “How did you get through teething?”

After thinking for a moment, the nice woman, Kathrine said, “Put applesauce in the freezer until it’s almost like a slush. It will soothe his gums and get some food in him.”

  
“Thank you so much, I appreciate it.” Jack started to fuss and get antsy, “It’s been lovely talking to you but my little guy is getting fussy, I think he’s bored. We should get going but thank you very much. Have a lovely day, Kathrine.”

  
“Good luck with the teething, it was nice meeting you.” After Jack was securely back in his stroller, Cas started to walk around and then out of the park. He pulled out his phone and called Dean, “Hey baby, you miss me already?”

  
“Well yes, but I was wondering what you were up to.” Cas was trying to figure out what he could do to give Dean a little more alone time.

“Just finished up the article, it was a lot easier when the cutest thing in the world isn’t begging for attention. How is the little man?”

  
“He’s good, we just took a walk in the park, met a really nice lady who recommended cold applesauce for teething so I’m going to walk to the grocery store and pick some up. Do we need anything else?”

  
“Baby food and diapers, paper towels, and alcohol…I seriously need a drink. We can do a big grocery shopping trip together in a few days, but we have enough food for at least today and tomorrow. I’m going to lay down for a few minutes but don’t feel like you need to stay out, I miss my boys.”

  
“We miss you too, be home soon.” Cas hung up and continued walking to the store, Jack was happily chewing on his toys, drooling everywhere.

Cas constantly had to wipe Jack’s face but if he was being honest, he loved taking care of a kid that was actually his. He played with Jack’s tiny foot, lightly shaking it, “I know you can’t understand me but you are my little angel.” Jack just kept on babbling all the way to the store.

Cas managed to grab everything they needed, including beer, wine, and a small bottle of whiskey. “Hey, Jack?” His reply was incoherent babbles, “Daddy and Papa are going to get drunk tonight and we are going to have sex so you need to get some good sleep tonight. Okay, my sweet angel?” Babbles.

  
Cas pushed the stroller to the registers and paid, before heading home to his husband. Cas was surprised to find Dean outside on their porch waiting for them. “My boys are home! Hi Papa. How was Jack?”

Cas kissed Dean and Jack squealed so Dean picked him up and gently tossed him in the air, “Dean! Please be careful.”

  
“I won’t drop him, don’t worry.” Cas rolled his eyes and started to fold up the stroller and brought their groceries inside.

“Dean? Come here, please.”

Dean stopped tossing and playing with Jack, he cuddled him close against his hip, “Let’s go see what papa wants, huh buddy?”

Walking into the kitchen, Dean saw the whiskey and smirked, knowing exactly what he wanted, “Oh… that’s what papa wants?” Dean gave Cas’s ass a light smack, “Dirty boy.”

Cas gave Dean a fond but fed up look, “Shut up. What are you thinking about for dinner?” They dug through the fridge and the cabinets.

Dean found some rice and vegetables, “Ummmmm… stir-fry?”

  
“Sounds good. I can get it started, could you occupy Jack?” About twenty minutes later, Cas was putting two plates of stir-fry, one glass of wine and one beer onto the table. In front of Jack’s highchair, was a sippy cup of water, a jar of sweet potato mash and his cold applesauce.

“Dinner’s ready!” Quiet. “Dean?” Very quiet… too quiet. Cas walked out to the kitchen to find an empty living room. They were nowhere to be found downstairs so Cas ventured upstairs to find them.

He poked his head into Jack’s nursery to see Dean on his back rolling back and forth with Jack also on his back, trying to roll over.

Cas tried so hard not to laugh, instead, he pulled out his phone and recorded the hilariously cute scene before him, after filming them for a few minutes he put his phone away,“What are you doing?”

  
“Oh my god! You’re so sneaky today. Seriously, I’m going to make you start wearing a bell.” Dean sat up then picked up Jack, “He was trying to roll over so I thought I’d show him how to do it. He was so close, weren’t you buddy?”

Cas gave them both a kiss, “Come on, you two. Dinner’s ready.”

  
Much to Dean’s relief, feeding Jack had been much easier during dinner. They took turns feeding Jack, he managed to eat half of the sweet potatoes before he got fussy, the cold applesauce was much better on his gums.

After dinner, the husbands brought a now sleepy Jack upstairs to have a bath. Sometimes they thought they had more fun during bath time then Jack did. Dean had a habit of putting a suds beard on Jack and making his dirty blonde hair into a Mohawk.

Cas would just take pictures and laugh at how when Jack is older and he has a girlfriend or boyfriend they would torture him with the pictures.

  
Soon, Jack was fast asleep in his crib. His small chest peacefully rising and falling. Dean went downstairs to do the dishes but Cas stayed in the nursery for a bit longer. He stood next to the crib, admiring his son’s small, innocent face. “I promise you will never feel the pain that I have felt. Your daddy and I will never hurt or abandon you. I will always protect you. I love you so much, my angel. Sweet dreams.”

  
Back downstairs, Dean had cleared all the dishes and poured Cas and himself two glasses of whiskey.

Before their wedding day, Dean had drunk whiskey and he enjoyed it but Cas never had. They quickly found out that it made him feel very frisky, so now it was a bit of a tradition that before they would have sex, they would have a glass of whiskey, even if it was just a tiny sip.

When Cas came back into the kitchen, he threw himself into Dean’s arms, “What’s wrong, baby?” He nuzzled his head against Dean’s chest and tightened his arms around him, “I’m so lucky to have you and Jack. I don’t know where I would be without you.”

Dean hugged him back, “I’m lucky to have you. Let’s go sit on the couch and watch some TV for a bit?” With their glasses of whiskey, the husbands sat on the couch and Dean being the sneaky man he is, brought the bottle of whiskey with them. After a few episodes of that 70’s show, Dean brought the glasses and what small amount that was left in the bottle, back into the kitchen.

  
While he was cleaning the glasses in the sink, Dean felt Cas’s warm, wet lips on his neck. He hummed in approval and leaned back against Cas, who started to suck harder on his neck and run his hands up and down Dean’s side.

Dean felt Cas’s warm breath on his ear, “Show me how much you love me.”

With those seven words, Dean’s already half-hard cock swelled completely and pressed against his jeans, “Fuck, Cas.”

  
Dean turned around and grabbed Cas by his hips, placing him on the island in their kitchen and pulled off his shirt. Dean ran his hands down his husband’s strong chest, gently pushing him until he was lying on his back.

Cas was squirming already and his pants weren’t even off yet, which Dean was working on. He unbuckled Cas’s belt and slid his jeans and boxers off, discarding them onto the floor.

Cas’s hard cock was already leaking when Dean licked a long, wet stripe from his balls to his head. Cas’s hands found Dean’s hair, as Dean manhandled Cas’s hips so his perfectly round ass was sticking up.

He licked his husband’s hole, getting it wet, before pushing a finger into him. After a few thrusts, Dean added another, scissoring them, stretching out Cas’s tight hole.

When they both started to get annoyed with how they were positioned, Dean picked Cas up and carried him to the couch.

Dean laid down, pulling Cas on top of him. Their lips met in a collision of heat, teeth, and tongue.

Cas frantically pulled at Dean’s t-shirt and jeans, desperately wanting to feel his husband’s strong, firm body pressed against him. Cas’s aching cock was begging for attention, “Dean… please.”

  
“Mmm. You’re needy today.”

Now that Dean’s back was exposed, Cas clawed at him, leaving long red scratches across the freckled skin. “Want you. Need you in me.”

Dean groaned and flipped them over before moving so he was kneeling with Cas’s hips pulled up onto the tops of his thighs. After wetting two fingers, Dean pushed them back into Cas, whose eyes were tightly closed, mouth hanging open with soft pants and moans breathlessly slipping out. When Cas was ready, Dean licked his palm and got himself wet. He grabbed Cas’s hips and lifted them up, pushing his cock deep into Cas.

  
They grabbed onto each other, loving the waves of pleasure radiating through them. Dean rocked into Cas, brushing against his prostate, pulling gorgeous sounds out of his husband.

The sounds of their quiet moans and the light sound of their skin slapping together were interrupted by Jack’s loud wailing from his nursery.

Dean smacked his head on Cas’s shoulder, “Urrrggghhhh, Jack why are you crying?”

He untangled Cas’s legs from around his back and pulled out of him, Cas held onto Dean’s arm, “I can go take care of him.”

  
“No, baby. It’s okay, stay here. No having fun without me, I’ll be right back.” Dean pulled on his boxers and ran up the stairs two at a time.

He walked into Jack’s nursery and picked up the still screaming child, “Hey, buddy. What’s wrong? Hmmm? You crying just to be a little cock block?” Dean cradled his son in his arms and paced around the room, gently bouncing Jack, trying to calm him down. “Shhh, I got you, bud.”

Jack reached for Dean’s face and screamed, “Okay… okay. Did somebody have a bad dream? Come on, I got you.” Dean sat on the rocking chair that they had put in the nursery and used one hand to support Jack’s butt and the other lightly patted the infants back.

He hummed to his son as he rocked in the chair. Jack stopped crying after ten minutes but he didn’t fall back asleep for another twenty minutes. Dean didn’t want to put him down until he was sure that Jack was sound asleep and happy.

Forty-five minutes later, Dean tiptoed downstairs to find Cas, still naked, fast asleep on the couch.

Dean quietly chuckled and ran his hand through Cas’s hair, “My boys had a long day.” He debated whether he should let Cas sleep down here or wake him up to bring him upstairs and eventually decided to wrap a blanket around his sleeping husband and try to carry him upstairs.

It was a struggle but eventually, Dean managed to get him into bed without waking him up. He caught a glimpse of his alarm clock that read: 9:07. Not being tired, Dean decided to go clean their still messy house.

  
Around ten thirty, Dean brushed his teeth and washed his face, then tried to sneak into bed but ended up waking up Cas.

He grabbed onto Dean’s arm, “Dean, what are you doing?”

Dean rubbed his back, “It’s okay, baby. Go back to sleep.”

Cas sat up all the way, “Oh my god, I fell asleep while you were taking care of Jack, didn’t I? I’m so sorry.” He started to scoot closer to Dean and place kisses on his collarbones, about thirty seconds later, his head fell back onto the pillow, barely able to keep his eyes open.

Dean laughed and flipped Cas onto his other side so he could spoon him, “You’re exhausted. Just go to sleep, baby. I love you so much.”

Cas mumbled back, “Love you too.”

Soon, they were both asleep, Dean’s arm lazily draped over Cas’s bare body. It had been a long day, but a good one.


	10. Growing Up

“YOU’RE THE WORST! I HATE YOU!” Jack slammed his bedroom door in Dean’s face. He had snuck out and of course, Dean and Cas caught him at the park drinking beer with his friends.

Dean slammed his hand on his eighteen-year-old son’s bedroom door before walking back to his bedroom where Cas was taking his jacket off and trying to relax after the events of that night.

Dean closed their bedroom door and sat on the edge of their bed, “I don’t know what we did wrong.”

Cas walked over to his husband and kneeled in front of him, holding his hands, “We didn’t do anything wrong, love. He’s a teenager, he’ll get over it. Do you remember those first few months after we brought him home? How hard they were? How little he slept?”

Dean smiled fondly remembering back on the long nights all those years ago.

“Or how about his first word?”

Now that, Dean remembers like it was yesterday.

  
Jack was sitting in his bouncer while Dean was watching a hockey game, taking notes, when he heard a tiny voice, “Dada.”

His head snapped up and he turned the game off, “Buddy, what did you just say?”

Once again, the tiny voice came out of Jack’s smiling face, “Dada.”

Dean picked Jack up and gave him a big hug. Now, he would never admit it but a few tears may have spilled as he pulled out his phone to facetime Cas, “Baby! Watch this!” He put Jack back down and pointed the phone at him, “Dada!” And Cas’s screams came through the phone. That was a good day.

  
After getting into their pajamas, Cas laid back down on the bed and patted the spot next to him, “Come here, Dean. Lay down with me.” The husbands got under their comforter and laid next to each other, staring up at the ceiling, “Do you remember his first day of kindergarten? How I embarrassed you because I couldn’t stop crying?”

Dean laughed until he was the one crying, “And how after, I had to get you ice cream before you finally stopped?”

Cas’s cheeks turned bright red, “My baby was growing up, what else was I going to do?”

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and placed kisses all over his cheeks, “Do you remember teaching him how to drive? You took him once and couldn’t stop fussing so I had to teach him.”

Cas gave Dean a playful slap on his shoulder, “He was going to kill us!”

  
“He’s a good driver, Cas. You just worry too much.” They laid together in a content silence until Cas’s snoring broke the quiet. It was 1:30 AM and Cas had school the next day, Dean lightly chuckled and gave Cas’s cheek another kiss before rolling over and letting himself drift off to sleep.

  
All too soon, their alarms were blaring. Cas got up and started getting ready for school while Dean went to the kitchen to start breakfast.

Jack shuffled in a few minutes later, Dean was expecting the usual sarcastic teenage behavior but when Jack came into the kitchen he hugged his father, “I’m really sorry, dad. I don’t hate you, I shouldn’t have said that. I love you and papa.”

Dean tried to be the more authoritarian parent but no matter how hard he tried, he could never stay mad at his son… after all, he really was a good kid. “We love you too, Jack. We just don’t want you to make bad choices and get into trouble. I know we are overprotective sometimes but you have to understand you’re our baby so when we fly off the handlebars sometimes, it’s just because we love you.”

Cas walked downstairs and saw Dean and Jack still hugging each other, “Good morning, family.”

Cas gave Dean a kiss and hugged Jack, just like Dean had. “I love you, Jack… but don’t think you’re not still grounded for sneaking out.”

Jack rolled his eyes but didn’t argue, “I know, papa. I love you too.”

Cas kissed the top of Jack’s head, “Don’t miss the bus. You’re graduating in three months, no more missing school, you delinquent. Sometimes, you remind me so much of your father and honestly… it’s a little scary.” Cas grabbed a slice of toast, a cup of coffee and gave Dean and Jack each another kiss before heading out.

Dean handed Jack two slices of toast with peanut butter on them, “You know, papa always jokes that you’re a delinquent and you get it from me but between the two of us… he still calls you his little angel.”

Jack shook his head, his green eyes were happy and laughing, despite him facepalming, “He’s so embarrassing.” The bus pulled up in front of their house,

Dean handed Jack his backpack and smiled at his son, “Yes he is, but he loves you so much. Someday, you’ll understand why he’s like that. Have a good day at school, buddy.”

  
About six months back, Cas and Dean sat with Jack and filled out countless college applications and scholarships. Every day when he came home from school, he would tear through the mail and his email looking for any news, so far, nothing. It was three weeks until graduation when Jack started to get responses.

Most schools he had applied for accepted him, however, there was one he was waiting for, Boston University. BU was his first choice, he applied for the nursing major. His fathers tried to reassure him but Jack couldn’t help but worry.

One random Saturday, Dean and Cas were sitting on the couch enjoying a cup of coffee together when Cas saw the mailman pull away from their house so he got up to go grab the mail. A minute later, Cas came running back into the house, “It’s from BU.”

They shared an excited look before running into Jack’s room. Dean shook his shoulder, “Buddy, wake up.”

Jack tossed a pillow at Dean and grumbled something at him about how it was too early.

“Too early for your acceptance letter?”

Jack sat up and grabbed the letter from Cas, instantly awake, “Holy fucking shit.”

Cas rolled his eyes, “Jack… language.”

Jack stared at the envelope but didn’t open it, he handed it back to Cas, “Please open it for me. I can’t do it…”

Dean put his arm around Jack’s shoulders and nervously waited for Cas to read the letter. He read the first word and started crying happy tears, wrapping Jack in a huge hug, “Congratulations, angel.”

Jack hugged Dean and Cas, trying to hold back his tears. Cas gave Jack the letter so he could read it. “I can’t believe I actually got accepted!”

Dean ruffled Jack’s hair, “My son is a goddamn genius.”

Jack grabbed his cellphone from his nightstand and called Mark, his best friend. “Mark! Dude, I got accepted to BU!”

  
“Congrats!!” The two started talking and the all too familiar smile that Jack got when he was talking to his ‘friend’ spread across his face.

Cas and Dean decided to leave his room, letting the two talk.

When they were back into the hall, Cas quietly shut his door, him and Dean shared a knowing look. Dean kissed his cheek, “We used to smile at each other like that.”

  
“Shh, he doesn’t know yet. Let him figure it out.” The husbands went back downstairs and continued their Saturday; Cas worked on his lesson plans while Dean brought countless boxes and photo albums up from the basement, tearing through them.

Eventually, Cas looked up from his book, “Okay, Dean… what are you doing?”

The older man looked up from the photo albums he had spread across the floor, “I’m looking for some pictures.”

Cas tossed his book onto the coffee table and stepped over all the boxes, sitting next to Dean on the floor, “We have hundreds of pictures, which ones exactly are you looking for?”

  
“The ones of us when we were Jack’s age.” Cas knew exactly which photo album to look for. It was a blue and white one, the colors of their high school.

Eventually, he found it, “Here you go, one book of high school memories.” Dean smiled, moving to the couch, bringing Cas with him and started flipping through the pages, “Hey look, that was the first day of freshman year.” It was a picture of Dean, Charlie, Benny, and Jo sitting on the hood of the Impala with John looking annoyed in the driver’s seat.

Cas chuckled before flipping to the next page, “You know Jo got married?”

  
“Wow, she actually settled down? Must be a hell of a guy.”

They looked through the pictures for a few more minutes before Cas stopped and stared at one, “Who took this?” It was Cas in his hospital bed, beaten and bloody with Dean holding his hand, asleep next to him.

“I don’t know, it had to be my mom or dad or maybe Gabe? Cas… baby, you okay?”

His blue eyes were filling with tears and his hands were shaking, “My father did that to me. Dean… why did I deserve that? What was so wrong with me that he would do that?”

Dean took the album away from Cas, placing it on the table. He took Cas’s face in his hands, brushing away his tears, “It’s not your fault. Never was, never will be. You didn’t deserve that, baby. You know it. Come here, I got you.”

He held his shaking husband, slowly rubbing his back, trying to calm him down. That’s when Jack walked down the stairs, into the living room, “Dad? Papa? What’s wrong?”

Cas tried to pull himself together, failing miserably. Instead, Dean stood up and walked over to Jack, “Everything’s alright. Go upstairs, okay? We’ll talk later.”

He started to walk up to his room but when he turned around and saw his usually extremely happy dad looking crushed, he couldn’t just walk away. The young boy went over to his sobbing father, sitting next to him on the couch, Dean opted to sit on the recliner they had in the living room, giving Cas and Jack some time to talk.

Unfortunately, Dean had left the photo album open on the table, “Is that you? What happened?”

It took a few minutes before Cas was able to stop crying and talk to Jack, “My father… he was a horrible person. He didn’t agree with me being gay and after my mother passed away… he started to become abusive. This picture was taken a few months after Dean and I started dating. I was your age when he beat me so bad, I ended up in the hospital.”

Jack sat quietly, listening to Cas until he was done, “Is that why I’ve never met anyone on your side of the family but Amara?”

  
“Yes. When we adopted you, I was so determined to keep you safe. I would promise myself every night that I’d never let you get hurt… not like that. However, you’re an adult now, you have every right to know your family if you want to. I would never judge your decision if you wanted to meet them.”

Jack thought for a few minutes before answering, “Anyone who hurts you isn’t my family.”

Cas pulled his son into a tight hug, appreciating the wonderful young man he had grown up to be. Surrounded by his loving family, Cas began to feel better.

Dean sat on the armrest of the couch, holding Cas’s hand, “Everything is okay now though. We’re all happy and safe.”

They sat together for a while longer before Jack spoke up again, “I was going to ask if Mark could come over but if it’s a bad time it’s okay.”

Cas smiled at Jack, “No, it’s okay. Mark is always welcome here.”

Jack pulled out his phone and texted Mark, both Dean and Cas noticed how Jack slightly tilted the phone away from them. The husbands started to pick up the mess they had made in the living room, showing Jack some old pictures of them. There were many pictures of Dean playing hockey, one was Dean’s terrified face while he and Bobby were teaching Cas how to drive. Some that Dean or Cas had sneakily taken of each other. And a few of Cas looking extremely grumpy in their old crappy apartment.

They looked at their wedding pictures and the many, many baby pictures of Jack. One, in particular, was a picture of Jack on his first birthday, in only a diaper and his body was covered in the birthday cake, “Awe, look at this one! We should how Mark when he comes over!”

Jack’s eyes shot open, “WHAT?! NO! … I mean… whatever. Just… no.”

With perfect timing, the doorbell rang. Jack jumped up and ran to the door, with Dean at his heels, he swung the door open and grabbed Mark’s arm and pulled him past Dean as fast as he could, “Hi, Mr. Winches— Jack! Slow down!”

  
Mark was about Jack’s height and weight, he had short dark brown hair in comparison to Jack’s longer blonde hair.

Dean called up the stairs after them, “Hi, Mark! We’ll look at baby pictures later!”

Cas and Dean giggled with each other like two teenage girls, they know how close Jack and Mark are so a few baby pictures wouldn’t embarrass him… too much. The husbands went about their day, cleaning and watching some boring, trashy daytime TV.

Cas curled up against Dean’s chest, lying on him. They drifted in and out of sleep until Cas decided to go up and get his laptop from their bedroom.

He was walking back downstairs when he realized how quiet the two boys were… that’s when he heard it. A slightly too loud moan of his son’s name followed by a shush.

Cas quickly turned on his heels and ran downstairs, “Dean?” Without taking his eyes off the TV, Dean called back, “Yeah, baby?”

  
“You… need to come upstairs.”

Dean got up and walked over to Cas, putting his hands on his shoulders, trying to decipher the unreadable look on his face, “What is it? What’s wrong?”

Cas tossed his laptop onto the couch before leading Dean upstairs. They pressed their ears against Jack’s door and heard hushed moans and the slight squeak of his mattress.

Dean looked at Cas with wide eyes and dragged him by the collar into the bathroom that’s in their bedroom, “So… they’re together?”

  
“I guess so. I’m happy for them but I feel like we need to get some revenge for all those times he interrupted us when he was a baby.” They shared a devious look and walked to their bed.

Dean started to jump on the bed and Cas slapped his hand on the wall, obscenely moaning, “Dean! Oh, Dean! Yes, yes, yes! Right there!”

Dean was trying to hold off his laughter as they continued for a few more minutes before they heard Jack angrily knocking on their door, “Seriously?! You guys are gross!!”

Dean held up one finger to his mouth telling Cas to be quiet, then he yelled back, “Just give us one second, we’re almost done! Sorry, just couldn’t resist my man.”

  
“OH. MY. GOD! THAT’S DISGUSTING! MARK IS STILL HERE. STOP!”

Cas and Dean fell onto the bed, crying with laughter, “He’s so mad.”

Dean gave Cas a high five, “Totally worth it.”

  
The weeks quickly passed before graduation. The morning of the big day, Jack got up early and put on his dress shirt, tie and pants before pulling on his robe. Dean was cooking scrambled eggs, toast and sausages when Jack finally came into the kitchen, “Hey, look who it is! My high school graduate!”

He pulled his son into a hug before handing him a full plate of breakfast, “First day of the rest of your life, better eat up.”

Jack dug into his breakfast, sitting across from Dean who had his own plate to work on, “Hey Dad, where’s papa?”

  
“Upstairs trying to pull himself together.”

Jack shared the same smile his dad had on his face, “It’s going to be a long day, isn’t it?”

Dean laughed, knowing exactly how his husband could be, “Yes. Yes, it is.”

They were halfway through breakfast when Cas finally came downstairs, his eyes were red and puffy and his hair was messy, “You look so grown up.”

Jack rolled his eyes and got up to hug his father, “Oh god, this really is going to be a long day.”

The graduation ceremony was long but beautiful. Dean held Cas’s hand, gently rubbing his thumb over the back of it. Jack was all the way at the end of his class, almost one of the last ones to get called, when he did finally walk across the stage to get his diploma both of his parents stood up and cheered (mostly because they were proud but a little relieved that the whole sitting for hours in the hot gymnasium thing was almost over), Dean even started crying with Cas.

Three days after graduation, Dean and Cas loaded up the Impala to head back to Lawrence. They were taking Jack to visit Mary, John, Bobby, Sam, and Jess before he went off to college.

It was almost 12:30 in the afternoon when Dean started to get antsy, “Baby, can you go get Jack? We need to be on the road soon.”

Cas walked upstairs to Jack’s room, gently knocking on the door, “Angel? It’s time to wake up. Dad wants to go soon.”

He expected Jack’s usual sleepy mumbles, what he got instead was a very angry yell from the other side of his son’s door, “GO AWAY!”

  
Cas was taken back by his voice, being worried about his son, he creaked open his door, “Jack, what’s wrong?”

He was sitting on his bed, holding his pillow against his chest, sobbing. “Mark broke up with me.”

Cas’s heart broke for his son, he rushed over to him, pulling him into a tight hug, “I am so sorry. What happened?”

  
“He said that because we were going to different schools… it would be best if we didn’t stay together. He said he wanted to ‘see other people’. Am I not good enough for him? Why didn’t he want to try to make it work?”

Cas rubbed Jack’s shaking shoulders, “Oh, I’m sorry. You are good enough, he’s making a mistake. You’re perfect, angel. It will get better, I promise.”

Jack looked completely crushed and it broke Cas’s heart, “Papa… I made a mistake.”

Every horrible thing possible started to go through Cas’s head when he asked what he was talking about.

“Well… Mark was my first boyfriend and we… you know. Now, I feel like an idiot.”

Cas knew exactly what he meant, he didn’t have to say it, “Look, Jack. Before I met your father, I had issues. With my dad and self-esteem and… I thought that if I gave myself to somebody…anybody, that they would love me. Obviously, that isn’t true. I want you to understand what I’m saying; you deserve love. I’m sorry you and Mark broke up. Now, however, you have an opportunity to meet new people in college. Boston is a very accepting and progressive city, you’ll get through this, I promise.”

Jack stayed in his father’s arms, appreciating the comfort Cas was always able to bring him, “I love you, papa.”

  
“I love you too, Jack. Come on, your father is going to kill us if we aren’t in the car in the next couple minutes.”

Downstairs, Jack loaded the cooler into the car while Cas pulled Dean aside, “Mark broke up with Jack. He’s pretty upset, I already talked to him but maybe just give some encouragement? He feels used because they had sex. I don’t think he was ready…”

Dean’s face looked as sad as Cas felt, “Oh no… first breakups are always awful. I’ll talk to the kid. Tell him how to really pick up guys.” Dean nudged Cas’s side and winked at him.

“Dean… you asked me out over text after I flirted with you first.”

  
“And now you love me.”

Unable to resist his big green eyes, Cas gave Dean’s freckled cheek a kiss, “Shut up, you ass.”

  
Dean loves long drives; feeling the Impala’s engine purr along the long stretches of highway, his son in the back seat doing whatever it was kids do on his phone, his husband sitting next to him, loudly singing classic rock songs along with him.

They were twenty minutes away from Dean’s childhood home when Jack finally took his headphones out, “Are we there yet?”

Not taking his eyes off the road but still reaching over to turn down the radio, “Soon, buddy.”

Cas shot Dean his classic side eye and mouthed, ‘Say something.’ “So… papa told me you and Mark broke up. Want to talk about it?”

Cas snuck Dean a reassuring thumbs up.

Jack fidgeted with his phone, “I don’t know, I just… feel like a moron. Mark was great and sweet and I really, really liked him. I just feel like crap, I guess.”

Dean wasn’t really one for subtly, “Because you guys fucked?”

Both Jack and Cas’s eyes shot open at Dean, “DAD! Oh my god! Embarrassing much?”

  
“But you did have sex, right?”

It was a long, awkward silence before Jack finally answered, “Yes… I know I’m a naïve idiot.”

Dean felt awful for him, he never wanted his son to think of himself that way, “Buddy, that’s not true. Everyone does things they regret, don’t beat yourself up over it. I’m sorry you guys broke up, I know it’s hard. I promise it does get easier, college will be better.”

Jack offered a weak smile but that wasn’t good enough for Dean, he needed to see his son’s usual bright smile, the one that lit up his big, green eyes and could outshine even the sun.

So, he continued, “In college, you’ll meet all types of guys. There are guys who were like me, you know the jocks; cool, suave, muscular, talk about sexy… then there are guys who are like Cas; nerdy, quiet, a little weird… b–but lovable, totally loveable!”

Dean smiled at Cas, who once again was glaring at him, but that didn’t last very long before Cas broke and smiled back at him.

“There’s also musicians and artists. You know your papa is an amazing artist? Then there are guys wh—.”

Jack cut Dean off, looking at Cas, “Wait, you can draw? I didn’t know that.”

  
“I hardly ever do it anymore but yeah, I actually miss it.” Cas sat for another moment before reaching into the glove box and pulling out a spare pad of paper and a pen, “I’ll show you.”

Cas started scribbling away, the same focused look came across his face as Dean continued to talk to Jack, “Look, as much as I want you to be safe the truth is, you’ll drink in college, bring a few guys home. Hell, you might even find a girl you’re into.”

Jack scoffed, rolling his eyes, “Don’t think that’s going to happen but go on.”

  
“Anyway, you’re going to meet new people, experience new things. You’ll be okay, buddy. You just have to remember guy or girl, doesn’t matter… make sure you wrap it up, okay?”

This time, both Cas and Jack scolded Dean. Jack stared at him and facepalmed, “DAD!”

Cas punched Dean’s arm, “Dean! I don’t want to hear about that!”

Trying to shake off their disgust, they pulled into the driveway to see Mary and John, now growing grey, standing with Sam and Jess, newly married.

When they got out and hugged everyone, Dean couldn’t help but notice Jess’s growing stomach, “I know you never ask this but are you pregnant?” S

he blushed and gently placed Dean’s hand on her stomach, “We were going to wait to say something but I can see nothing gets past you.”

Everyone celebrated and hugged each other again. Dean reached up and dug his knuckles into Sam’s head, messing up his hair, “Congrats little brother! Can’t wait to meet the little guy or girl. Kind of miss having a little baby running around now that my guy is going off to college.”

They all walked into the house, getting settled and catching up on how things had been going for everyone. Mary and John were both retired at this point, they enjoyed finally relaxing after their busy careers.

Sam was now a successful personal injury lawyer and Jess was a high school English teacher. Her and Cas discussed how to balance having a child and being a teacher, he told stories about how kids would pee and throw up on him all day and he would come home and have it happen some more.

He tried to joke and suggest that because she taught teenagers that wouldn’t happen, she laughed and faked being disturbed, “You’d be surprised.”

  
When Bobby finally arrived, Dean’s heart broke a little at how old the grumpy man had gotten, that feeling quickly faded when he realized that Bobby hadn’t changed at all, he was still the same sarcastic, quick-witted bastard he always had been.

The family visit was just what everyone needed, they promised to visit more and all too soon, Dean, Cas, and Jack were back on the road again.

When they finally did leave, it was late; the road was dark and the only noises around were the low roar of the Impala, the quiet melody of a rock classic coming through the radio and Cas and Jack’s snoring filling the car. It had been a very long day, Dean’s eyes started to close as the Impala started to drift off the road before Dean jerked the wheel straight. 

It happened a few times before Dean decided this wasn’t safe, not for him or his very precious cargo. Barely able to keep his eyes open, he pulled over to the side of the road and gently shook Cas’s shoulder, “Baby, wake up.”

Cas slowly woke up, reaching for Dean’s hand, “What’s wrong?”

He rubbed the sleep from his blue eyes and sat up, “I can’t stay awake anymore. I know you’ve never driven my car before but we don’t really have a choice. Do you mind?”

  
“Of course, Dean. Here, scoot over.” Cas got out of the car and walked around to the driver side as Dean moved over, taking Cas’s spot.

Cas took a second to make sure he was fully awake before shifting the transmission into drive and stepping on the gas, pulling back onto the highway.

“Cas. Please, please. I’m begging you, don’t crash my car. I love you but I swear to god, I will cut you off from sex so fast if you even scratch her. I mean it, no sex, no blowjobs, I won’t even do that thing that you always beg me for—.”

  
“Seriously?! Is this scar your son for life day or something?!” Jack slammed his pillow over his face and rolled over in the back seat.

Cas’s face turned bright red while Dean tried not to chuckle, “Sorry buddy, didn’t know you were awake.”

All he got in return was a groan. Dean tried to stay awake so he could watch and make sure Cas didn’t kill them, but his heavy eyelids closed shut as he drifted off to sleep.

When he finally woke up again, they were home, “Well, the car is still in one piece.” It was a little past midnight so instead of waking up Jack, Dean opted to carry him up to his room while Cas unpacked the Impala.

Dean tucked him into bed just like he did when he was a toddler. He stood next to Jack’s bed, slowly stroking his hair, thinking back to the days when Jack would beg him to read story after story, clinging onto his father’s hand, taking up after Cas’s habit of counting the freckles covering Dean’s arms until he fell asleep.

Before Dean left his teenager’s room he placed the drawing Cas had been working on, next to Jack’s bed, on his nightstand. It was a sketch of Jack as a baby, complete with wings and a halo and the writing, ‘No matter what, you’ll always be my angel.’

  
That summer flew by far too fast for the parent’s liking. The closer Jack’s move-in day got, the faster the days seemed to go by.

Eventually, that inevitable day came. Jack loaded up his boxes in his new truck… well, Cas’s old one. Half of his stuff was in the truck and the rest was in the Impala.

Dean and Cas followed Jack to Boston, the drive took three days. Three very, very… very long days. At one point Cas had to move to Jack’s truck because as much as the husbands loved each other, spending three days together in such a tight space may have been a little too much but they always ended up smiling goofy smiles at each other.

Jack’s dorm room was an old, historic, brick building on the far east side of campus. They unpacked his boxes; putting his folded clothes in his drawers, neatly laying his sheets on the bed and hanging up the few pictures he had.

Jack was unpacking his books when his roommate walked in. He was a slightly huskier guy with a cool haircut. He seemed nice enough, maybe a little shy, “Hey, my name is Eric McKinnon.”

  
“Jack Winchester. Nice to meet you, these are my parents.” They all shook hands and continued packing. Dean patted Jack’s back and gave him a reassuring smile. When they were done unpacking, Eric left to go look at the library, leaving Dean and Cas to say goodbye to their son.

Dean pulled Jack into a hug, trying to hide his man tears, “I’m so proud of you, buddy. You’re so smart, you got this, I promise. Remember to work hard and study lots but having fun is very important. Don’t feel bad about taking a night off. We are always a phone call away. Don’t forget about your old dads. You or us could drive or take a flight to visit. Call us all the time. We love you so much.”

Jack gave his dad one more hug before turning to give Cas a hug but when he turned around Cas was sitting on the edge of his bed, burying his face in his hands.

Jack gave him a sympathetic look and sat down next to him, rubbing his back, “Yeah, I know old man…. I know, I’m going to miss you too.”

Jack started to cry with Cas, who was trying to pull himself together. Cas took his son’s hand and squeezed it, “Listen to me, Jack. Be safe and call and visit and call and don’t forget to brush your teeth and remember to set up a doctor’s appointment and send us lots of pictures and fill up on gas and please call us.”

Jack threw his arms around Cas, “I love you so much, papa.”

  
“I love you, Jack.”

After a few more hugs… maybe too many hugs, Dean and Cas got back into the Impala and started their drive back to Kansas City. They talked about the good times they had shared as a family and the good times ahead.

  
The first week alone was difficult, it had been a very long time since they truly had the house to themselves. Cas came home from school one night to a clean house and a note on the counter, tucked under a bottle of expensive whiskey, ‘Be home soon. Pour yourself a glass, there’s a surprise upstairs.’

Cas smiled to himself and poured a (large) glass of the amber liquid before walking upstairs. In their bedroom, Cas couldn’t help but notice his favorite, clean fluffy sheets on the bed along with another note, ‘Go into the bathroom… enjoy yourself.’

Dean had been a busy man that day; he cleaned the whole house, put clean sheets on the bed, did laundry, went food shopping, cleaned the tub and laid out candles and other types of soap for Cas.

Cas filled up the tub with hot water and put in some bubble bath. After sliding out of his work clothes, exposing his tanned and firm body, he graciously submerged himself in the warm, soapy water. He closed his eyes and kept his glass of whiskey in one hand, all his stress from the past week faded away as he felt his tense muscles relax.

He didn’t even hear Dean come home until he knocked on the door frame of the bathroom, “Hey baby, like your surprise?”

Cas’s blue eyes opened to see Dean standing by the door, admiring his husband’s gorgeous, content face.

Cas hummed in response, already feeling tipsy from the whiskey.

Dean strolled over to the tub, gently using his nails to comb through Cas’s hair; seeing his husband’s big, blue eyes staring up at him made Dean’s stomach fill with butterflies until they traveled into his chest, “I love you so much. You’re so beautiful.” Dean kissed his forehead and leaned down to whisper in his ear, “Your night is only going to get better.” Dean walked away and placed a fluffy towel on the towel rack, “I’m going to get changed. Whenever you’re ready, hop on out. Oh, and don’t bother getting dressed.”

Cas’s cheeks turned a light pink, understanding what Dean meant.

  
Back in their bedroom, Dean stripped off his t-shirt and pants, staying in his boxers. He sat on the edge of the bed patiently waiting for his husband, letting him take his time. When he came out of the bathroom, Cas had the towel wrapped loosely around his hips.

Dean smirked at Cas and polished off the last of his whiskey before placing the glass down and holding his arms open.

Cas strolled over to him, dropping his towel before straddling Dean’s lap, his perfectly flushed cock trapped between their stomachs.

Dean’s strong hands wrapped around Cas’s waist, pulling him close, slowly tracing his fingers down, grabbing onto his husband’s ass, “Mmm. I know you’re sad about Jack leaving but you can finally be as loud as you want. I know how much you like to be loud when you get fucked.”

Cas dropped his forehead against Dean’s shoulder, groaning and grinding his hips on Dean’s obvious erection. Dean kept one hand on Cas’s ass and used the other to grab a fistful of his wet, black hair. Tugging at it roughly before lightly grabbing one of his nipples and rolling it between his fingers.

Cas let out a moan and scratched at Dean’s freckled back, “Oh, come on baby. You can be louder than that.” Dean flipped Cas onto his back and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking hard on it, gently nipping at it, flicking over it with his tongue.

“Dean!” Cas bucked his hips up and groaning deep in his throat.

Dean felt it more than heard it, “Oh please, I’ve heard you scream until you were hoarse, you think that little moan is good enough?”

Dean kissed down Cas’s gorgeous body, whispering sweet compliments against his skin until he got to his hips. He licked and sucked dark marks onto the thin skin that was stretched over the bone, caressing Cas’s beautiful thighs, pushing them apart before taking his fully hard cock into his mouth, sucking hard and licking up the precum that had dripped from his head.

Cas spread his legs further, bucking up and whimpering. Dean stopping sucking and looked up at Cas with his sparkling, green eyes, “You want something? You’re going to have to beg for it.”

  
Cas flipped onto his knees and forearms, sticking his ass in the air and teasingly wiggling it. Earning him a slap, “You think teasing me is what I meant?” He chuckled and gave Cas another slap, “I want to hear you.”

Cas moaned against the bed, “Please, Dean. Fuck me, please. Please… I need you. Want you so bad. Fuck me, please!”

Dean chuckled and grabbed Cas’s ass, spreading him and placing a long, wet lick from his balls to his tight hole. Cas squirmed under his hold but Dean only tightened his grip, keeping Cas still.

Dean licked, sucked, nipped and tongue fucked Cas’s hole like he was the only thing they were going to have for dinner that night. He alternated between eating Cas out and spanking him. Dean’s boxers started to get tight and he was getting antsy so, he grabbed the bottle of lube that was on the bed and saturated his fingers before pushing two into Cas.

The burn mixed with the pleasure pulled a load moan from Cas as he gripped onto the sheets, pushing his hips back, “Mmm… there’s my baby.”

  
Dean slid off his boxers and with one fluid motion, pushed all the way into his husband’s ass, Cas almost screamed with pleasure.

Dean took deep breathes trying to compose himself, giving Cas a minute to adjust but he had different plans. Cas loudly moaned and whimpered, fucking himself on Dean’s cock.

When he finally got ahold of himself, Dean leaned forward, pinning Cas on the mattress, propping himself up with his hands and a knee as he slammed into Cas.

What started out as a constant string of profanities coming out of Cas’s mouth soon became incoherent loud-half-screams-mostly-moans.

Dean slammed into Cas’s prostate then he grabbed onto his shoulders, giving him more leverage to completely wreck the squirming man under him. Dean could feel the tight coil in his stomach quickly building, he reached around and started to quickly jerk off Cas who came all over the Dean’s hand and their bed.

Feeling Cas orgasm around him, hearing his loud moans and screams, seeing his beautiful muscular back tense up then relax sent Dean over the edge as he filled Cas with cum.

It took a minute before either of them had enough of their wits about them to pull out and clean up. Dean grabbed two towels and handed one to Cas. When they were clean, they laid down next to each other for a few minutes, enjoying the afterglow of great sex.

Dean lazily kissed Cas’s neck, “I missed hearing you screaming my name.”

Cas gently intertwined his fingers with Dean’s, “Mmhmm… I missed being this sore.”

  
XXXX THREE YEARS XXXX

  
Dean and Cas walked around the grocery store, taking a video saying hi to Jack, “Hey Jack! Call us back when you have a second. I hope that cardiovascular test went good and you got the package we sent.”

  
“Dean, we need tomato sauce, can you grab some? Your father always forgets the tomato sauce. Anyway… call us back, I miss you, angel. Let us know how everything is going. Christmas break is coming up, can’t wait to see you then! Love you.”

Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’s shoulder, “Love you, buddy! Bye!” Cas stopped the video and sent it to Jack. He turned to Dean and gave him a kiss.

“Dean?! Cas?! OH, MY GOD!” A beautiful woman with long red hair bounced up to them.

Dean hugged her before she had the change to switch and jump on Cas, “Charlie Bradbury! The years have been good to you.” They caught up for a very long time in the pasta aisle of their local grocery store.

“Yeah so, Jack is in college, he’s loving it. Cas and I are still in our old house.”

Charlie smiled at their happy faces, “I’m so happy to see you guys! We need to get together so you can meet my wife!”

Seeing Charlie was amazing, they all missed each other so much, it had been years since they got together so they decided on dinner plans for Friday night.

Back at their house, Cas pulled out his phone to see a new video message from Jack.

“Hey, dad. Hey, papa. I miss you guys a lot, I already have my plane tickets for Christmas break so don’t worry about that. Work is going good and I’m figuring out what practice I wanted to go into, it’s a little stressful but these idiots make it easier.”

He turned the phone to show his two best friends; a girl with long, dark brown hair named Abby and a guy who had blonde hair and bright blue eyes named Roger but everyone called him ‘Ray’ (for some reason). “Say hi to my dads!”

Abby waived and yelled, “JACK IS DATING SOMEBODY!”

Jack whipped the camera away from her and ran out of the room, “Ignore that, she’s crazy. ANYWAY…. I love you guys. Don’t worry I can’t cause too much trouble, this is actually a pretty small town. I’ll see you guys soon! Love you lots!”

  
Cas snuggled closer to Dean, who wrapped his arms around Cas, “He’s a great kid, we’re so lucky. I love you so much, baby.”

  
“I love you more, Dean Winchester.”


End file.
